


Behind the paper doors

by rainbowdots888



Category: Kanjani8 (Band), Ooku: The Inner Chambers
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-06
Updated: 2016-05-06
Packaged: 2018-06-06 16:09:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 10
Words: 22,972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6760867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainbowdots888/pseuds/rainbowdots888
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ooku AU. Ohkura is a young man struggling to earn a position in the Ooku. Just for the background, in case you don't know about these manga and movie, the roles are reversed and the Shogun is a woman, as men are decimated by a terrible disease outside of the walls of the palace. Young and beautiful men are sent to live at the Ooku by their families in the hope they can become someone important and escape the disease.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 1

He was walking absent-mindedly in the garden for a while now, his hands caressing the fresh green leaves of the trees in the soft air of spring. The cherry trees had blossomed few days ago and the flowers already shed their petals in the wind. Despite everyone's obvious cheerfulness at this beautiful show, Ohkura felt emotionless, empty even after the long winter they had been through at the Ooku. Things had frozen like the garden's pond for him... He was still stuck in this half-slave position, somewhere between the comfort of sharing Tamaki-sama's bed and board, litteraly, and the risks he took comploting to secure himself a good place in the harem. This life might kill him one day but he couldn't back down anymore, the outside being chaos for young men and death preferable to disgrace or worse, disfigurement.

His beauty had protected him in this mad world since he was born and was his most valuable possession. Thanks to it his father sold him to the crown, made him enter the Ooku, as a squire first and yes it had been hard and painful. But his will to survive grew up with him. He didn't fight in the mud and starvation like his brothers outside of the walls... No, he fought with his pretty features, his demeanour and his wit. The combat hadn't been any easier surrounded as he was by the poisonous minds of the courtiers but he managed to single himself out of this mess. He was so close to meet the Shogun, finally and yet still so far. He could make it, maybe become her favorite and enjoy the troubleless life of an official concubine, killing himself slowly in silks, sex and boredom.

The idea made him chuckle softly. He still had a long way to go before this glorious death and the morning was too cold to stay outside longer. He decided to go back to his private apartments, an outstanding favor granted by his protector a year ago. Since then every day had been a long repetition of the same activities. In the early morning, a walk alone in the garden to chase the nightmares out of his mind, and first meal in his apartments. He enjoyed his saber practice for most of the day after that, traumatizing the young squires freshly arrived in the Harem with his skill and contempt. His favorite jousts being when Tamaki-sama was there, seated in the room, looking proudly at him. Their relationship was known by everyone in the place and jealousy threw numerous over motivated opponents at him, trying to earn in the fight his hardly gained position. But he would not let anyone win against him, be it fencing or debating over philosophy in the much calmer evenings they all shared in the luxurious pavillions.

He usually met his protector every two days, where it pleased the other to see him. At first he hated what he had to do hidden behind the too thin paper walls but gradually he felt a certain attachment for the older man. A man who was everything he wanted to be one day. Beautiful, strong, recognized by his peers and immensely powerful. He may have come too close to the sun but when the other kissed his body, murmuring to his skin how he was perfection, he couldn't care less. 

The night before had been even better as he was allowed to stay and sleep with the older one, entangled and satieted as if they were in love for real. Those nights were rare and he loved them as they gave him the feeling he was not alone in this struggle for life. But the mornings came too early and he had to leave just before dawn, to be found in his own room by the servants who brought the breakfast. Keeping up the apparences was the most important in this tricky microcosm. And his day started again, a mere repetition of what it had been before. But he knew he had to push further, maybe sooner than expected the other would be tired of what they had and would reject him for a younger, maybe more beautiful boy. He seemed to walk on a thread, trying not to loose his balance and fall.

When he slided the paper door to enter his room, he noticed that the squire was already there, delivering his breakfast. It was a new boy as he could see from his point of view. The silhouette was frail, the hair thick and dark and the skin of the arms tanned like a peasant's body. Another victim he could play with, great, this day was more than promising. The boy jumped and turned quickly, surprised by his entrance. He was not a boy, not at all. They may have been born the same year for what he could see and the other's face bore the wrinkles of experience and intelligence. But the most fascinating in this man were his eyes. Two intense dark orbs, confident and defying planted under expressive eyebrows, looking at him intensely and without any fear. This one would be quite a challenge, for sure.

"What are you doing here ?" He asked in the coldest tone he could manage.

"They asked me to bring you your meal, I did." 

"You're not supposed to enter here when I'm not present. Next time, wait outside."

"It's cold outside."

"I don't care. Do you really want to oppose me ? Think carefully my friend, as it could be the end of your little adventure here."

The other looked like he was boiling inside, ready to throw the kettle at his pretty face. That was all he wanted him to do actually, he was in the mood for a fight and a shameful trial in front of all the other servants for this cocky asshole. He would be the one punishing the guy if Tamaki-sama was kind enough to allow him. He was already listing the possible degrading punishments he could give when the other just bowed slightly and left the room without a noise, containing his fury long enough. 

When he sat in front of his laquered tray, Ohkura felt troubled. Not only the guy resisted him but was smart enough to avoid an open fight. Moreover he had fascinating eyes in wich he would love to admire himself.

****************

Later that day, after the common feast in the central hall, he was walking silently to his room, his feet frozen on the cold wooden floor. The parquet cracked in the calm night from time to time, adding some strange rythm to the laughs and screams echoing from what remained of the party. The men were drunk and some of them could be really forward with him, if not perverted. He'd rather run away than having his ass grabbed by lewd old guys who had not known a woman in years. The air was chilly and steam was coming out of his mouth but he took his time, for once feeling at peace and comfortable.

A cracking sound responded to his own, behind him, where no one could be seen just a second before. He stopped, listening to the silence, suddenly wary. He brought his hand to the dagger folded in his silk belt, ready to fight back if any of the old freaks had the intention of attacking him here and now. Suddenly he felt the warmth of another body radiating behind him, close enough to hear the friction of the heavy court kimonos. He froze a second, long enough for a hand to land on his mouth, preventing a scream. Panick rose in his heart and before he could do anything a skilled movement disarmed him from behind and he was pushed forward forcefully. Just before he crashed into the nearest wall a powerful hand grabbed his left arm and he spun round with the energy of the move. He was about to kick or bite his attacker in a desperate attempt to save his life when the other's strong body pressed him against the wall. He knew this perfume too well to fight back now. Tamaki kissed him roughly, deeply, his hands running under the many layers of robes he was covered with. Their bodies rubbed against each other, eliciting delighted moans from them both. When his lover finally let him breathe he whispered.

"You scared me. I thought someone wanted to kill me."

"I know. You were way too easy to fight... You ought to defend yourself better than that, I'm not the only one who wants you here." And he kissed him again tenderly this time, his hands still rubbing Ohkura's thighs, climbing irreparably towards his groin. The coldness of the night eventually caught him and he shivered violently under the other's caresses.

"We should go inside, everyone can see us here and it's really cold."

"As you wish, I hope you're not tired because I'm not done with you." said the other with a naughty smile. 

He smiled back and grabbed his lover's hand to run to his room. Right at this moment he felt a strange warmth pulsating in his belly, reaching to his heart. Was this what some others called love ?

****************

He woke up in the morning covered by many layers of futons, his head still resting on the other's chest. The sun shined through the paper screens and the atmosphere was soft and warm, everything was in its right place. He let out a satisfied sigh, a bit too loud maybe, because it seemed to wake his lover up who shifted a bit his position but stayed there, still embrassing the young man. They both seemed to want the same thing: stay lazy in bed for once instead of running and hiding. Just when he started to doze off again, a loud noise at the entrance of his room made them jump in surprise. 

"Ohkura-sama. Breakfast !!!!" The voice was rough and very loud. It had to have woken up the entire pavillion and maybe some others around. No need to wonder who was behind his door, screaming his lungs out to give him the most violent awakening he could. "...May I come in ??"

"... No !! Not yet... Just ... wait !!"

Tamaki-sama's reputation couldn't afford being discovered in the young's man bed so late in the morning, by a squire who, for sure, was a troublemaker. Who knows what the other lords of the Ooku would say or how he would be punished for having seduced one of the most loved Shogun's concubine ? Everyone kind of knew that they flirted, but maybe not to this extent... He could feel his lover leaving the futons, only to see him walking calmly towards his clothes and before touching any of his silks, declare in a strong and clear voice :

"Enter ! We are hungry !!"

"What ? But... "

It was too late to say anything else, the door was already sliding, revealing to the servant a naked Lord, shuffling through his clothes to find the first layers and a puzzled Ohkura, naked as well but still covered by the futons. Mouth agape and eyes wide he watched the other discover the peculiar scene. Everything was wrong in this but he coudn't see an ounce of surprise on the other's face. Instead he walked in, put the laquered tray in front of the bed and bowed. 

"So, what are waiting for ?" Said Tamaki, "Leave now... Can't you see you're unwanted here ?"

The young man lifted his head again and took a long look at Ohkura's shocked face. A smirk started to form on his lips when he turned and left the room without even bowing.

"You... let him... see us ? What if... "

"What if he tells everyone ? Everyone knows. Let them gossip as much as they want, no one here is in position to counter me."

" Still...who assigned this guy at my service anyway ? I don't want to see him around anymore, he hates me, and he's an impudent little sh..."

"You will have him at your service. Period. The man is from a noble family in the north and his father entrusted him to me. You'll have to put up with his presence. Is that clear ?" Wearing just a thin layer of white kimono, he had kneeled next to Ohkura and lifted his chin firmly with his hand to make the young man look at him in the eyes. 

"Y-yes. Very clear."

Tamaki's eyes were deadly serious, almost threatening, miles away from the tender and loving man he had been just minutes ago. Maybe the warmth in his gut he had felt the night before was not love after all.


	2. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ooku AU. Ohkura is a young man struggling to earn a position in the Ooku. Just for the background, in case you don't know about these manga and movie (go watch it !!), the roles are reversed and the Shogun is a woman, as men are decimated by a terrible disease outside of the walls of the palace. Young and beautiful men are sent to live at the Ooku by their families in the hope they can become someone important and escape the disease.

When after a week no punishment had befallen him, it was obvious the other had not blabbered everywhere he could be heard. Their relations were reduced to very simple encounters and no more than three words exchanged during the whole day. The tension between them was strange, a subtle mix of defiance, mutual fear and interest. At least now his lover could stay in his room for the night without any fear, and actually did stay longer than usual. Ohkura didn't know why he was all of a sudden granted this favor but he was too clever to ask. Or too scared maybe. 

One surprisingly warm morning, the squire arrived in his apartments with neatly folded yellow silks in his arms, instead of the usual tray. He stopped in the middle of the room, bowed slightly and cleared his throat. He was clearly bothered by something and didn't know where to start.

"Yes ? Is there something you want to say ?" Ohkura was curious and no matter who was standing in front of him, he had to ask.

"I... Tamaki-sama asked me something. Well, hm... he commanded me. To give you this. And to help you prepare for a special event. Hm."

"A special event ?" 

"I don't know a thing. I'm just a servant." His cocky attitude was back for a second, erasing any doubt on his face. But soon they were left facing each other, gauging, one needing help to dress and the other having to help him. 

"So. Help me ? That's why you're here after all."

Ohkura was wearing simple white pants and his long hair were messy and curly. He was just himself at this moment, without the costly clothes and the make up, transforming him into the object of desire he needed to be. The other seemed to notice that, as he detailed every part of the other's slender figure, from head to toes with an apparent interest. 

"It's a pity what they made out of you. You seem to be a pretty decent guy after all" the squire said without moving. 

"What ? Did I ask for your opinion? Come over here, and help me." Ohkura wanted to punch him hard in the face but he managed to keep control over his emotions and turned to grab some other underwear. The movement decided the other to move and he brought the clothes closer, trying to sort the different layers and arrange the attire as best as he could.

"These are pretty much worth a year of food outside of the walls, y'know..."

"I know. I didn't choose them and I lived outside once too. Don't think you're the only one who suffered." 

"Oh I didn't suffer that much. My father has money, my sisters are healthy... But I could see the others dying..." He stopped his movements and looked at Ohkura in the eyes, for the first time without any scorn or defiance. He seemed honestly willing to make peace. 

"I could see them too. My brothers passed when I was ten. My father thought it was better for the family to sell me to the palace. I was sold. Like an animal. I don't choose my clothes, I don't choose who grabs my ass in the corridors or whom I sleep with. It just happens. I'm surviving... So don't think I try to be decent, I just don't wanna die like an animal."

"That's sad. You're worth more than that."

"How do you know that ? I spent my time insulting and despising you since you're here."

"Your eyes can't lie."

Ohkura was startled by the other's words. He didn't know how to react to this... was it a trap ? An honest discussion ? 

"... So, when are you going to give me those kimonos ?"

Time resumed its course and the young man skillfully helped him to wear the heavy fabrics, folding them properly, arranging the order and the layers so everyone could see them. The clothes were indeed somptuous, a light shade of green for the pants and a camaieu of golden and yellow colors for the coats. He couldn't move at ease in those so he needed help to tame his hair and darken his eyelids with kohl. They managed to keep silent all the while, their bodies moving around each other easily, without clashes. The other was surprisingly soft and caring, almost tenderly brushing his hair, like he may have done with one of his sisters.

When they were finished, Ohkura looked entirely different, once again transformed into a court monster. Just before leaving the room, he turned towards the squire and asked softly :

"What's your name anyway ?"

"Nishikido, my lord. You can call me Ryo, though."

****************

The special event had been just another display of wealth between the High Lords of the Ooku, parading like peacocks in the main hall of the palace. Each of them had to show the others how much they were powerful by wearing jewels, amazingly beautiful fabrics or just pushing forward their beautiful favorites. Ohkura was present to be displayed as in an animal fair, a strange competition in which the winner was never clearly named. 

He was bored to death, seeping his tea in a corner after having smiled to too many old men. His jaws hurt and his self-esteem was as its lower level. Just when he had decided to leave discreetly, thinking he'd love to continue the discussion with Ryo – he was repeating this name as a mantra since their discussion this morning, it was so unlike him – the person he wanted to see the least made his approach. The man was beautiful, almost as much as himself. Tall, dark haired, a lean silhouette underlined by his ever black kimonos. He got a poisonned mouth that many wanted to possess here, but that only one could kiss without dying. Yokoyama was walking towards him, a smirk on his luscious lips. Nothing good could come out of this meeting, he knew... But Tamaki-sama was looking at him from the other side of the room and he knew better than to run away. 

"Ohkura-kun, such a pleasure to see you here today !"

He bowed before the other, slightly older than him and by rights in a better position at the Harem. 

"A pleasure indeed."

"So I hear you've been assigned a new squire ? How is he with you ? I couldn't stand his presence more than a week, he's so clumsy and stubborn."

"Was Ryo serving you before ?" He was honestly surprised, as he couldn't think the servant had worked for someone else here.

"Ryo ? I don't know his name, he's a slave, I've no interest in those trivial things. Anyway, I asked Murakami-sama to give him to you, I thought he could be useful in your apartments... as you don't have that much of a household... "

"Ah. I suppose I should thank you..."

"At least yes."

Ohkura bowed slightly, checking if he was still observed by his protector. He was. It was the right moment to find something light and stupid to talk about with Yokoyama as he didn't like the way their conversation was going. But before he could compliment the obvious quality of the black damask that his interlocutor was wearing, he was grabbed by the wrist strongly and the low and threatening voice of the other flowed in his right hear. 

"Don't think that because you're Tamaki-sama's bitch you can parade like this in front of me. I am the next one on the Shogun's list. I, and only I will enter her private apartments. You're nowhere close to me on this battle so keep being fucked on your lousy futons, and shut up. If you are a smart boy, tell your master as well. Murakami-sama and I are the chosen ones. Don't mingle with our rise, or you both will burn and die."

His wrist was hurting, his bones almost crushed by the other's long and strong hands. He was about to cry, shocked by what he'd just heard and the throbbing pain. No one seemed to notice their altercation and even his lover had disappeared. Suddenly the pressure on his wrist was released and he could back from his attacker. His face was flushed with blood and his dismayed eyes searched for a quick exit when Yokoyama's right hand landed on his cheeck, wiping a tear. 

"Shh, shhh, come on, don't cry. Big boys don't cry here. Plus you don't want to look awfully common when you possess such beauty. Smile, enjoy. You never know what can happen."

And at that, he left suddenly in a gracious movement of black silks, leaving nothing behind but a sickening incense fragrance.

***************

Ohkura had fled quickly, excusing himself to the Higher Lords who were still present. He pretexted a sudden nausea and once outside ran as fast as he could on the laquered wooden floors without risking a fall. His breath was short and he could feel his guts hurting. He always knew that Yokoyama was one to avoid but he couldn't imagine he felt so threatened by his mere presence in the Ooku. The guy was exceptionally clever, known for his schemes and the strategies he conceived for the Imperial army. More than that he was truly loved by his protector and got an ethereal beauty which was said to seduce the Shogun. Who was he to fight this man ? What could he do against such power ?

In his run he lost his way and found himself in a part of the palace he didn't know. The corridors where plain looking and it was colder than his chambers. Submerged by his panic he fell there and then his back against a wall and legs collected in his arms. The place seemed deserted, it was the right moment to calm down and think this through. Absorbed in his thoughts he didn't hear the steps and the warm laughs of two other men approaching. It's when their feet stopped in front of his eyes that he noticed their presence. 

"My lord ? Are you alright ? Why are you here of all places ?" It was Ryo puzzled voice he heard above him, followed by a chuckle produced by the other man. His squire elbowed his friend firmly before kneeling in front of Ohkura.

"My lord ? Can you hear me ?"

"... Yes, I... I felt tired, I... "

"You look like a complete mess. Seriously, what happened... tsss."

"Ryo, maybe you shouldn't say that..." murmured the other boy fearfully.

"Come on Ohkura-sama, let's bring you back to your chambers. Yasu help me... Prove yourself useful for once."

They lifted his limp and trembling body between them and supported him through the long corridors, until he was safely back in his apartments. 

"Can I get you anything ? A drink maybe ?"

"Go. Leave, now."

"If I may, your wrist is swollen and maybe we should..."

"GO. Don't make me repeat this again."

The two friends left then, sliding the door closed on Ohkura, finally able to cry hidden from everyone's sight.

He could hear the voice of Ryo's companion clearly even though he whispered :

"I don't know why you wanted to help him, he's an asshole..."


	3. 3

The few lamps burning inside the room projected on the oily paper of the doors the motionless shadows of two bodies embraced. The oldest man was seated on the floor, wearing only his hakama. He held the yougest in his arms, against his chest, while rolling bandages around the swollen wrist. 

"So what did you do to piss him off like that ?"

"Nothing, I swear. I was just drinking my tea..." mumbled Ohkura in his protector's chest. He was comfortable there and didn't want to move. "This guy is evil. He litterally jumped at me. We didn't even fight once at the dojo..."

"Talking about that, I think it will be painful for the joust tomorrow."

"But I can't fence tomorrow ! I can't even hold my glass anymore."

"You will, though. We can't afford to look weak after he offended you publicly. All the persons present saw what happened today and trust me, they were delighted by this welcome distraction to their boredom."

"But... how ?" He looked up at the other, his eyes filled with worry.

"I trust you. You've always been reliable when your survival was at stake."

Without waiting for the young man response, he kissed him hungrily. Ohkura answered to the kiss with delectation. Tamaki-sama was right. In the competition for survival he had always been the best, far above the others. If he had to give an ugly fight or kill someone tomorrow, so be it. He would not let Yokoyama savour his small victory for too long.

****************

When he woke up the next morning, alone in his room, his wrist had doubled in volume and even the large sleeves of his kimono couldn't hide it. He could barely hold his chopsticks and Ryo found out way to fast about his weakness.

"I told you we needed to do something about that. How are you going to fight now ? I speak but no one listen... C'mon you're not a child anymore and we need to..."

"Cut it now... I'm an asshole, remember, you shouldn't even bother with me."

"Aaah... Yasu is a moron, don't mind what he said. He's actually scared by you, can you even believe that ?" He looked at Ohkura with sparkling eyes, ready to laugh, but still searching for the assent of the other.

The young man looked up from his bowl, surprised that Ryo actually dared to mock him. But seeing such an honest smile something popped in his heart and he started to giggle, almost chocking on his rice. Soon enough they were both laughing like crazy, releasing the tension built up for weeks and finally experiencing emotions fit for their age.  
Lying on the floor next to each other, exhausted but happy, they shared then a deep and comfortable silence. Ryo broke it suddenly by declaring with a concerned voice :

"He doesn't make you laugh often, hm ? Too bad... I like it when you laugh. It sounds so true."

"He's not here to make me laugh. He's here to keep me alive."

"You keep yourself alive. You don't need anyone to do that... And today you will do it, again, as usual. Right ?"

"I'll try. I'm so tired of all this..."

"You will. I want to hear you laugh again, understand ?"

Ryo stood up and gave a hand to Ohkura. They stayed hand in hand for a second, looking at each other. He really wanted to say something to this squire he barely knew but who at this moment was the closest thing to a friend for him. 

The taiko's deep sounds interrupted his thoughts and the magic was broken. He released Ryo's hand, took his sword in a wince of pain and left the room without looking back. 

****************

The whole Ooku had gathered around the outdoor arena to watch the duels. The sun was high in the sky and the rich colors of the clothes was blinding. Clenching his teeth, Ohkura won his first fights easily against minor opponents who were mere teenagers too afraid by his reputation to be worrying. The day was hot, way too hot for the bodies covered with so many layers of precious silks. Of course Yokoyama was there, in the tribune, seated next to his protector. He was resplendent and unaffected by the hotness, distributing delicate smiles like candies thrown to children. Murakami-sama seemed way above all this as he was commenting the duels to the Shogun. She had been there for an hour already, well hidden behind many layers of transparent gauze to prevent the lower levels of her harem to see her face. 

He started to feel bored, the competition was not challenging and even his wrist was not hurting as much as it should have. It certainly seemed too easy to Yokoyama who decided to enter the competition in the finale, at the obvious displeasure of his master : a wrong blow and his beloved favorite would be another souvenir. 

They found themselves opposed on the last duel, Ohkura already tired and hurt and Yokoyama, fresh and confident. They both gauged their ennemy for a long time, in a perfect silence. Everyone felt the tension between them and expected a fight to death. The young man's brain was empty, his body solely focused on one purpose: stay alive. One small movement of Yokoyama's left foot, hidden behind his hakama, triggered the start of the confrontation. In a swift and light movement Ohkura ran to his opponent, ready to deliver a fatal blow. Caution could go to hell, he needed to end this properly. If he had to die that day, it would be gloriously, weapon in hand. Just when he plunged on his ennemy, a scream pierced the silence of the arena and destabilised, he missed his target. He could hear a muffled sound of pain from his opponent as a hot liquid flowed on his side. 

When he opened his eyes, everything around him had turned to chaos. The courtmen where running everywhere moved by panic... the Shogun had collapsed because of a sunstroke and no one was paying attention to them anymore. He moved slowly, his head spinning. The lines around him were blurry and he felt a sharp painon his side. Bleeding seriously, Ohkura collapsed on the wooden floor of the arena in the middle of the turmoil. Before losing consciousness he saw Yokoyama stand up and look at him from above. He was covering his left eye with a hand, blood dripping crimson red through his ghostly white fingers. 

"You'll pay for this. I'll make you regret the day you were born." 

****************

He couldn't remember how long he had been left bleeding by himself on this damn floor but several times Ohkura believed he was about to die. The world looked like a blurry painting, too bright to see anything and too painful to keep breathing. He felt strong hands carrying him away at last, like a bag of rice brought to the kitchen. His brain was making up creepy dreams in which he would wake up outside of the walls, bleeding, at the stray dogs' mercy or buried alive in an unknown courtyard. The fever was strong and nothing could pass through his lips depite the efforts of those fuzzy silhouettes he could notice around him.

After what seemed like a lifetime to him, he finally opened his eyes on a world that looked steady. The air was fresh, the bed clean and white and the door opened just enough for him to see a bit of the garden. Low voices could be heard behind him, discussing futile topics and laughing. He decided to move to be able to see those persons who just woke him up but when he moved, a sharp pain went through his right side and made him groan.

"Oh ! Look who's back from the dead ! You look charming, my lord..."

"Ryo, you really need to stop talking like this, or you'll have problems..."

Ohkura saw his squire come to his bed, kneel and lend an arm to help him to sit. The effort was painful but worth the try: he felt suddenly better seated, human again. 

"How long has it been ?..."

"Three days. And a half. You're not bleeding anymore, thankfully... 'Cause you really started to look like Yokoya.... hm. Well, anyway. Glad you're alive."

"Ow, my head hurts. What happened ?"

"The Shogun fainted. Just when you were about to kill that son of a bitch. He was in a very bad position, you'd have cut him in half if it hadn't been for that unfortunate distraction."

"How is he ? Hurt ? He was bleeding, oh... I can't remember..."

"He'll have to do without an eye... and a piece of cheek. Actually I think he looks better now, but that's just my opinion." Ryo let out a giggle at that. "His sword went through your side though. I thought you were dead, but when they let me enter the arena, you were still breathing so Yasu and I brought you back here."

"Thank you. It seems like you're always here to carry me somewhere" he said with a smile to Yasu, still standing in a corner.

"I'm doing what I'm asked, m'lord"

"Did he come to see me ?"

Ryo looked at his hands, obviously uncomfortable with the answer.

"Once. Very quickly actually. He didn't say a word... Just opened the door, looked at you and left. People say he's walking on a knife edge with Murakami-sama. You disfigured his favorite toy after all. Don't worry, you're still alive and complete. I bet he'll still love your body and its heroic scar."

"Ryo, aren't you ever tired of being sarcastic ?" 

"Never. But I'm sorry, it's just that... he doesn't deserve your love, your admiration or anything you have for him. He is the asshole here and I..."

"You... ?" Over the pain he felt, Ohkura's attention was suddenly caught by the other's strange confession. Ryo went from being the poison tongue he usually was to a sappy heart in the matter of a second. 

"... I, ... Nevermind."

Suddenly, as if he realised that he had gone too far he became the servant again, retrieving the emotionless uniform of a squire to conceal his true feelings. 

" Let me bring you some tea."

Ohkura was surprised by this change but kept in mind the shining he had noticed in the other's eyes as he was speaking. He locked this image in a part of his heart, hidden from the others' curiosity. This thrilling sensation he had just felt, he would treasure it.

****************

That night, once he had taken his first walk in the gardens, he found himself alone in his room. The strange discussion of the morning was still floating in his mind but overall he was worried about his protector. Maybe he would be rejected after what happened and even if he knew that their relationship was precarious, he wasn't ready to let it go. Not before having planned some other strategy to stay alive, at least. 

He looked at his reflection in the dull mirror of his room, only to discover that despite the wound and the tiredness, he hadn't moved a bit. If not for this surreal pallor of his skin, the duel had left him unchanged. He removed the bandages on his side to check by himself the state of the wound. The cut was deep but clean. At least the sword had been perfectly sharp and he would be left just with a long but narrow scar running from his navel to his right hip. As he was in deep thoughts, he could hear a light shuffling of clothes in front of his door and saw a small paper being slipped through the panels. The message fell silently on the floor. By the time he had reached it, the envoy was gone in the night. 

Ohkura unfolded the slip and read a message written in small and beautiful characters.

I know you're better, and I'm glad. Rest now. It's not the moment for me to come back to you, there is too much at stake. You fought well. I'll ask you to stay in your rooms for now and to live with discretion. We cannot risk another scandal, I 'm sure you understand.  
I'll write again. 

This simple message, empty of any feelings or concern towards his condition felt like a slap in his face. A single tear ran on his cheek as he crumpled the piece of paper in his fist. Rage and desillusion merged in one powerful shiver that left him exhausted, falling to pieces in silence.


	4. 4

It had been weeks since the duel and Ohkura was still confined to his apartments. He received a note every now and then, still coldly written and asking him not to make a fuss. By then he didn't care anymore, or so he'd like to think. Each new message sent a shot of adrenalin through his body echoing in What Ifs in his mind. He had thought of leaving this mess of a place to build something else outside, but the world hadn't changed a bit... At least in the palace he was fed and cared for. For now. 

And there was Ryo. He didn't know where this relationship was going but he liked how the other looked at him, how protective he could be sometimes. They enjoyed long conversations, seated on the engawa at night, listening to the palace's rumor and sharing stories about their lives. He loved those moments during which he forgot everything about his position at the Ooku, Tamaki-sama and Yokoyama. At last he could be an average young guy having a good time with a friend. 

One of those sleepless nights, they were sharing a flask of sake that Ryo had brought back from the kitchens in the warm atmosphere of June. Few oil lamps were burning around them, casting on the walls legions of flies' shadows. They were both wearing their hakamas but had discarded the rest of the inconvenient court kimonos. They couldn't care less about fashion when the entire harem was ignoring them for weeks. 

"Aaah, I feel so bored. I'm not even training anymore... I'm sure I've put on weight..." said Ohkura with a pout.

"Oh please, I've escaped my sisters' permanent ramblings about their weight, I'd like it to stay a memory..."

"But it's true ! Look !" And to prove his point, he pinched a small fold of flesh on his stomach, right next to his scar. Ryo took a shy quick look before plunging his attention into the night again.

"You've nothing to complain about though. You're kind of... perfect."

And here he goes again thought the young man. He looked at the other with a smile, like asking for more. But Ryo was busy looking at the shadows around and sipping from the flask from time to time, apparently forgetful of what he had just said. At that second something jumped to his eyes : the other man was beautiful. Too absorbed in the contemplationof his own beauty, he had stopped looking at others and realised that those he considered the most beautiful were in fact the most powerful. Except for the amazing black eyes of his friend, he had never noticed before how handsome he was. His body was thin but somehow delicately muscular, its soft curves enhanced by an everlasting natural tan. The man possessed an alluring mouth and powerful jaws that framed his masculine features and his jet black hair were incredibly shiny.

Lost in his contemplation, he jumped when he heard Ryo's deep voice suddenly breaking the silence.

"How about sneaking out of here tomorrow ? Together. Just for a day... You need to escape. I need it too."

"What ?" Ohkura was genuinely surprised.

"Yeah, I know a spot where we can leave without being seen. I used to do it before..."

"Before what?"

"Before I met you. I needed to escape from Yokoyama and his terrible moods."

"Why did you stop though ?"

"I don't know if you noticed but you're not the luckiest guy here. I guess I wanted to stay just in case something really terrible happened to you."

"You mean something like getting stabbed, rejected and kept under house arrest ?"

"Yeah, something like that..." 

They looked at each other in the eyes and chuckled together.

"Thank you for being here with me."

"Don't misinterpret me, I'm staying for the awesome sake as well."

Still looking at Ohkura in the eyes, Ryo took his hand in a swift movement and hold it tight. The young man's heart jumped suddenly at the contact and the world around faded in a blur.

"Let's go together tomorrow. Please... I promise to bring you back here, safe, before sunset."

"I... guess... Yes."

At that very moment he would have followed those fascinating eyes to hell.

****************

The following morning, they met in the corridors next to the kitchens so early that the whole Ooku was still asleep. Ohkura had put on a simple dark blue attire and tied his hair in a low messy bun so he wouldn't be identified too easily. 

Ryo gauged him a bit and definitely in the mood for fun, said :

"I knew you could look like a man if you tried hard enough..."

He simply rolled his eyes and shrugged in response, and followed the other to the great black wall surrounding the whole palace. It was just dusk when they passed under the wall, through a small hole that had been dug by someone long ago, conveniently hidden under the straw used by the cooks. It was actually a tunnel, crawling under the thick construction. When they arrived to the other end, it was blocked with a wooden board that Ryo kicked.

The streets were almost empty and the two friends could come out of the tunnel without being noticed by anyone. After having blocked the entrance again, they left, following the main street until they found two horses that a friend of the squire had left there for them. 

"So you're sneaking messages out too... " 

"Yes, I still have some friends out there. They like to find little presents in the tunnel from time to time ..."

They spurred their horses and left the city in few minutes, eager to leave everything behind. The countryside was incredible to Ohkura who had been locked inside the palace for so many years. The rice fields were shining softly in the sunrise and the whole scenery was bathed in a surreal pink color only darkened by some thin cotton like clouds. People were already at work and stopped their activities for a second to look at those two young men galopping past them. The sight of healthy youths was rare in those times, all the more when they seem to enjoy being out there.

They rode like this for few hours, through villages and woods, discovering old shrines hidden in the trees and stunning landscapes. The adventure was exhilarating and he showed his enthusiasm with a wide and bright smile all along the ride. Ryo was smiling too an seemed to be genuinely delighted with his friend happiness. 

When the sun was at its highest, they stopped their horses and dismounted. They sat under a huge camphor tree which white flowers were still falling from the branches. Every gust of wind was spreading more whiteness around them, looking like snow in summer. 

"Wanna eat something ?" asked Ryo who had brought the equivalent of two days' food with him.

"No, thank you... I just want to lie there and stay for a while. This tree is wonderful."

"Yes... Some say it's a thousand years old. I love it... I wanted you to see it flowered."

"Mmmmh, so somewhere under the rough bark of Ryo-the-squire beats a mellow heart..." It was said with a smile and intended to be a snarky comment but it seemed that the other man took it to heart. His face darkened and his smile faded.

"I'm sorry if I ever sounded harsh to you back there, in the palace. It's my way to protect myself, but I swear I'm not a bad guy..."

"I never said you were... I... sorry, I apologize."

"There's nothing to apologize for. I know the image I give out. But I want you to know I'm somewhat different..."

Surrounded by the whiteness of the tree, his hair tousled by the slight wind, Ryo looked even more attractive than the previous night. A light frown wrinckled his forehead as he was talking. On an impulse he couldn't contain, Ohkura moved forward and kissed the other's lips lightly. It was just a soft contact, a feathery touch but it warmed him up quickly and made his heart pound. His friend had frozen there, his eyes wide open in surprise, oblivious of his own breathing. The situation was awkward and he suddenly freaked out. Just when he decided to move back and apologize for this crazy move, he felt a hand catching his nape and was driven back with force to the other's mouth. This time Ryo lead the kiss and it went way further than the first one. Past the shock of their lips, their tongues searched for each other's hungrily, desperately, exploring the new tastes that were only them. They somehow fell, still kissing, in the carpet of flowers on the floor, oblivious of the time and place. 

Ohkura's stomach was hurting with desire for the other, his passion suddenly unfolded by weeks of deprivation and a new found feeling. He had never felt that eager to discover the body of someone else, running his hands on every inch of skin he could reach. The purring sounds that came out of his partner throat where the most sensual music he'd ever heard. When his right hand slipped under the other's kimono, finally touching the perfectly toned belly, Ryo stopped him and broke their kiss.

"Wait... Not here..."

"Why ? We're alone. There's no one miles around..."

"I just... please, not now."

Ryo sat up then, petals crushed in his hair and all over his back. He broke eye contact and started brushing the flowers off him. It felt like rejection again and there was no other choice than to ask honestly.

"Do you have regrets ? Wasn't it great ?... Why are you rejecting me ?" Ohkura urged in a broken voice. The other turned suddenly at him, visibly shocked by what he had just said. Catching his face with both hands he planted a light kiss on the young man's lips.

"I did not reject you... It's just not the moment or the place. Stop worrying, I won't dump you after such a kiss. You're amazingly skilled at that, who would have thought ?" and in those deep black orbs he admired, he could read the affection Ryo had for him. Somehow he felt it was the truth, he wouldn't be abandonned again. 

 

When they mounted on their horses, the sun was almost setting on the horizon. They galopped through the fields, back to the palace where they should be before night. They left behind the Camphor Tree and the white flowers like many treasures they couldn't bring back with them but would keep as souvenirs in the depths of their hearts. They were back soon enough inside the Ooku, alive and changed. They parted in an empty corridor, stealing few quick kisses to the other and returned to their respective rooms a smile floating on their lips.

****************

As he slid his door open, Ohkura discovered his protector seated in the room, waiting for him. Dread seized his heart as the other's eyes detailed him. His clothes were muddy, he still had some flowers caught in his hair and he looked like a young thief living in the streets. 

Tamaki-sama stood up, walked slowly to him and passing his arms around his waist slid the door closed behind them. Then with a tender smile he asked :

"Where have you been ? I waited here for hours."

"I... I'm sorry, I sneaked out of the palace by myself, I needed to leave for a while, it's been such a long time since..."

"Shhhhhh." The older man had put his finger on his lips, still smiling. But Okura could feel that he was boiling inside and that the storm would need just a small push to be unleashed. "Never do that again, you get me ? What if you're attacked alone, out of here ? What if no one is here to protect you, hmmm ?" As he talked to him, his protector let his lips wander on his brow, cheek and neck like tasting again a long forgotten possession. He was scared but most of all sickened by the contact. It was like what happened with Ryo this very afternoon under the tree had erased every single ounce of desire he may have had for Tamaki. 

The other seemed to sense his repulsion as he backed off slowly and put on a concerned face.

"You seem to be out of your mind tonight. I don't know what happened outside or what you did, but let's keep it for ourselves. Tomorrow, I'll bring you back to court, it's time. Don't disappoint me."

At that, he left the room, caressing Ohkura's cheek with a hand. The young man removed all his clothes, brushed his hair and cleaned himself, erasing any traces of the madness he had lived that day. The moment of his return to favor had come.


	5. 5

He was already dressed when Ryo entered the room with his breakfast that morning. It seemed to him that a century had passed between the two days, after the sleepless night he had spent, thinking about everything and weighing the pros and the cons of each situation. They were not alone in the room as many young servants were arranging the place and they couldn't go far. Ryo had placed a Camphor flower on the tray, next to the kettle. Seeing it, Ohkura lifted his eyes to catch the other's. They looked at each other smiling, in silence, comfortable with the message that was conveyed by this very simple token.

The squire helped him to brush his hair and apply his kohl, slowly, stressing every movement with gentleness to get a maximum of contact without being found out. When Ohkura had to leave, Ryo slid the door open for him and has he walked by, whispered.

"Whatever happens in that room, remember. I love you."

The young man's heart exploded in his chest and all the efforts he had made to forget about what had happened the day before shattered. The other had sure chosen his moment for such a declaration. His right hand found the way out of his immense sleeves and with the tip of his fingers, he caressed Ryo's palm. This light touch was an assent, a confirmation but vowed them also to an eternal struggle in the palace. 

Ohkura left slowly, not looking behind, as the door of his room slid back into position.

****************

He arrived in the main hall of the palace wearing a triumphant smile on his face. Everyone had bowed before him on his way, complimenting his attire or his beauty. Courtmen were known for being volatile but this was rather surprising. How did his protector managed such a miracle ?

The main hall was splendid, covered in rare woods sculptures and gold. Food had been put on laquered ebony tables all around the central space and gentlemen were seated in small groups everywhere, chatting happily. The Shogun seemed to be present, seated behind the traditional vails that hid her face to the lower ranks of her men. On her sides were seated the favorites, Murakami-sama hiding his anger behind a fake and wide smile, and his protector, shining with glee.

Ohkura proceeded to the throne, bowed deeply and on a sudden inspiration went to Murakami. 

"My lord, I'm deeply sorry for what happened during the duels. The temperature was awfully high and the blood tends to boil in such circumstances. I hope Yokoyama-sama is doing well."

The older man looked down at him, his eyes filled with hatred. But what his face couldn't hide, his words could. And in a somewhat broken voice he stated :

"Don't worry, child. A duel is a duel and wounds are bound to happen. I'm glad you both made it alive."

The young man bowed again and came closer to his master, who had kept a seat for him. He was glad the other favorite had not slapped him in the face in front of everyone and considered it a victory. But Tamaki-sama was not ready to end the humiliation there. He bent a bit and looked at his rival, asking him loudly:

"By the way, where's Yokoyama ? We've not seen him for a while." 

"Resting I suppose, he suffers incredible migraines these days."

"The boy's a bit fragile... Anyway, as long as Her Grace is not offended by his absence, I've got nothing to say."

At Ohkura's surprise a voice came out from behind the vails. It was shaking, almost childish and terribly weak. 

"I don't want to see him anymore. He's ugly now."

The small group seated around the dais froze. It was the first time they could clearly hear the voice of the Shogun for most of them and its frailty came as a surprise. She couldn't be more than fourteen or even less. Way younger than what they had imagined. Past the surprise, conversations resumed quickly as they knew better than to look destabilised in front of others. 

The time passed slowly for him, being congratulated by everyone for his skills in the duel and his toughness. All those hypocrites could go to hell, his conflicted feelings were transforming his heart into a battlefield. He let his body and habits answer them while his mind was floating somewhere between Ryo's embrace under a white tree and Tamaki's powerful arms. He had to choose. Quickly.

****************

His head was spinning due to the large quantity of alcohol he had drunk that day. Tamaki-sama saw him to his door, taking advantage of the situation to steal some kisses. He pressed Ohkura for more, already untying the clothes concealing his lover's body. They tumbled inside the young man's apartments, their minds clouded by the sake shared during the reception. His body was demanding more action, actually craving for friction, caresses and sweet release. But when the other's hand made its way under his kimono, the touch seemed off. Those fingers were rough despite their beauty and the kisses they shared were just raw lust. He opened his eyes and desire vanished once again as it had come, violently, like a hailstorm devastating everything in its way. 

He pushed the other back with force, eliciting a cry of frustration. 

"What ? Ohkura ! Why are you... ?"

"I... I don't want to. Not tonight."

"This is something new. Since when do you dare refusing me ?"

"I'm drunk. And you are too..."

"Not so long ago you didn't care about that. Come here, let me give you what you missed so much lately..."

The older man had a naughty smile and crazy eyes that definitely put him off. The spell cast by alcohol broke and he quickly put as much distance as he could between them. 

"Leave, please. Leave... " he said in a small voice. His heart had clearly made a choice but he didn't know where it could lead him. His protector seemed hurt and mad but as an expert at hiding his emotions, he stood up with dignity, rearranging his clothes.

"When you'll be decided, let me know. But don't think for too long, my patience has its limits and I may find someone more... complying. I don't need to say what it would mean for you."

****************

The night fell quickly on the palace and Ohkura's head hurt. Too much thinking and frustration, the pending threat over his head.... his brain was about to explode. He got rid of his clothes, slipped in his futon and closed his eyes, hoping to sleep heavily enough to avoid dreams. He was woken up suddenly by a noise coming from the outside of his room. Someone was walking swiftly on the engawa and approached his doors. The clouds in his mind had not been cleared yet and an irrational fear seized him. What if someone had sent a cutthroat to get rid of him fast and clean ? He left his bed and stood next to the panels, waiting for an attacker. The person behind the paper doors had a weak light in hand and started sliding the panel slowly, trying to be extremely discreet. Ohkura jumped on the silhouette, twisted an arm and put his dagger under the other's throat. 

“Owww. That hurts ! What are you doing ?”

“Ryo ?”

“Yes. Who do you think it could be in the middle of the night, seriously ?”

“I don't know, I was scared... You could have said something...”

“Just... release my arm first, it hurts, I swear. And put down that knife, I already shaved today.”

“Oh. Yes, sorry.” He let his arms fall, and slid slowly on the floor. His tension had plummeted in a second and his legs could no longer support him. The other sat beside, with a concerned frown.

“You look so down. What happened ? I've heard your return to court was a success, I wanted to congratulate you and you're almost killing me out of fright. I'm not sure I understand...”

“I don't know, everything's so confused right now... He wanted to sleep with me. I refused. He was so mad, I thought he could kill me. Or maybe Yokoyama.. or the Shogun... because I'm not...”

“Ssshhhhhhh. I'm sorry to say that but you're not the center of the world and as of now, no one needs you dead to keep complotting. So calm down, it's just me, and I'm sorry I didn't warn you. I thought you were still out and I wanted to wait for you here.”

“But he could have been with me ! If he finds you here, you'll be... you may be killed.”

“I'm your squire remember ? Don't worry with that. Come here.” And Ryo opened his arms for him. He plunged in this embrace he had longed for without waiting. They stayed like this for a while, the other soothing his mind with light kisses on the head.

“Y'know, I'm not the kind of guy to get jealous easily but... I'm glad you rejected him. It makes me sick just imagining his hands on you.” 

“I hate his hands now, I hate his smell, I hate his breath. I can't sleep with him anymore.”

“Great. I'm kinda relieved. I'm all for your rise to power but i'd rather you to sleep only with me from now on.”

“Oh really ?” Feeling a lot better, Ohkura allowed himself a mischievious smile. “And if the Shogun chooses me ?”

“C'mon. Everyone knows she's a child. It's disgusting...”

“So you knew ! I found out this afternoon ! How come ?”

“You ought to listen to the little birds of the palace my lord, sometimes they say some very interesting things.”

“Stop calling me my lord... It's ridiculous, I'm lying half naked in your arms.”

“I don't even know your first name though. You never told me.”

“It's Tadayoshi... I don't like it. And it's been years since I've been called like this.”

“Mmm. Mind if I stick to your last name ?”

“Hey !” Ohkura elbowed the other with a smile, breaking their embrace. They fought playfully for few seconds before Ryo could manage to immobilize him. 

“Mind if I kiss you my lord ?” His voice was deep and voluptuous. Those amazing eyes were hypnotizing him again, bending his mind and body to the other's will. Without waiting for a response, Ryo closed the distance between them and kissed him slowly. This time no panic seized him, no disgust but an incredible sensation of wellness radiated from his belly. They found themselves fast enough on Ohkura's futons discovering each other's body a bit more at each caress. The young man started where they left off the day before, sliding his hand under the other's clothes, removing the layers patiently one by one. Ryo let him, lying on his back and breathing in short inspirations, devouring his lover with his eyes. When they were finally perfectly naked, their skins joined together, Ryo broke their kiss. He looked embarassed and about to stop him again.

“What's happening ?” Ohkura whispered in his lowest voice. 

“... I... don't laugh, okay ? It's... well, it's the first time for me.” His cheeks were red and he couldn't look at the other in the eyes. The confident and manly Ryo he'd met had vanished in a second, giving up its place to another intriguing personality.

“The first time ? You mean... With a man ?”

“No. The very first time. Like... now. I couldn't tell you before. What if you laughed at me ? That's why... I interrupted you under the tree... It was too fresh, I freaked out.”

“Damn. I really want to say that you're incredibly cute but you'd certainly punch me for that.”

“You can still try... I know you are a man of challenges.” He had finally lifted his eyes and looked at the other. Ohkura smiled to him, one of those smiles he hoped could convey how much he loved him. It seemed to work as Ryo smiled back a beautiful and honest grin. 

“You're cute. I love you.”

Ryo lifted the right fist to his face as if to punch him, but the hand opened and the movement changed to a caress on the way. His eyes were humid with small tears stopping their course in insanely long eyelashes. 

“Are you crying ? Did I say something wrong ?” Ohkura was puzzled by his lover's reaction. When he expected them to keep teasing and laughing their worries away, the atmosphere seemed to change into some serious confession time.

“ … Just kiss me, you idiot.”

And so he did. His arousal was extreme and he couldn't stay still anymore. He let his mouth taste every single part of Ryo's body, nibbling the soft and golden skin occasionally. He could feel under his lips the crazy beating of the other's heart, giving up how he was nervous. The loud vibration echoed in his own body, his blood flow harmonizing. He had never felt such union with another being and very fast his lover's skin felt like his, every caress and every touch enjoyed twice, sensations enhanced by the prohibition over their relationship. If they were discovered now, it would be the end of their story, of their lives even. 

Ryo was responding to his actions in a bolder way every second, regaining composure as his desire grew. When Ohkura took him in his mouth after a long teasing he moaned loudly, biting his lips to avoid any other sound that would pass through the paper walls and expose them. His hands were caught in the long hair of his partner, clenching the luxurious curls strongly enough to elicit some cries from the other. When he felt his lover's body shaking, on the verge of his release, he stopped suddenly and instead went up, kissing his way back to Ryo's lips. Who let out a weak complaint, too caught in the intense kissing session he was put through. Ohkura couldn't have enough of those amazing lips and breaking the embrace just for a second, murmured against them.

_I want you inside me._

As he resumed his kissing he moved on the other's body, which was still lying, back against the futon. His moves were deliberately slow and caressing, to guarantee a maximum of friction between them. His long legs crawled along Ryo's and he straddled his lover in a supple movement that made them shiver. He was in charge in this, showing the other man how it's done. He knew the art of pleasure by heart and for once was really eager to demonstrate his skills. The young man lowered himself on his lover's member, slowly, letting the other feel every second of it. Ryo struggled to keep his eyes opened, his look firmly plunging in Ohkura's clouded eyes as he was sinking on him. His hands surged forward and grabbed his lover thighs, digging his fingers deeply in the white flesh. 

His palms resting on Ryo's perfect stomach, Ohkura paused a second, waiting for the other to catch his breath. The fascinating black irises were focused on him, as if asking what was to come, the time around them slowed and their world was reduced solely to those animal sensations. Mere seconds passed but it felt like they spent a lifetime contemplating each other, connected in the most intimate way. The young man finally moved upwards just a bit, breaking the spell and sending them again in a whirlwind of pleasure. He was moving his hips up and down, faster and faster feeling tremendously empty each time the other was not into him anymore. He would have wanted to keep him there, forever, between his legs, their bodies melting together in the most beautiful embrace he had ever experienced. He felt an incredible warmth building in his stomach when Ryo started to move under him, joining his dance in small but firm thrusts. The emotions were now too difficult to contain and in a blissful oblivion he moaned his pleasure without any restraint. The other sat up then, passing his thin but strong arms around his waist, caressing his back as they kept moving in rhythm. They were out of breath but their mouths found each other again wildly as they were reaching their release. When they came, their physical fusion was perfect, every inch of their skins sharing what the other felt.

Ohkura was shaking in Ryo's arms, overwhelmed by an orgasm he had never known before. The other, still holding his hips, swung them both delicately on the side and they fell back on the futon, embraced. None of them could speak, nor release his grip on the other's body. They were just looking at each other in an unbroken eye contact, drinking the feelings directly from the living pools that were their pupils. They fell asleep like this, together, not caring about tomorrow, when they would have to entangle themselves from the other and walk, breathe, live, separately.


	6. 6

They woke up at dusk, when the light started to pass through the white doors. Some birds were already chirping but besides the background sounds of the kitchens, already at work, everything was calm. They were still clinging to each other so when Ryo shifted a bit on the futon, Ohkura opened his eyes. He felt younger than he had in years and for once his heart was not aching from angst and concerns. He passed the tip of his thumb on the outline of his lover's lips, slowly, as if he wanted to be sure that the other wasn't a dream. The touch made him frown, eyes still closed. 

“Mmmh. What are you doing ? Let me sleep...”

“I'd love to, but the sun is already here...”

“I know. But I don't want to leave.”

“So what ? You'll stay here ? And we are going to be found, tried, maybe executed ? As long as it's with you I don't mind to die, but I'd love to be able to try again last night's activities... so... Wake up!” Ohkura had said that with a seductive smile, tickling softly his lover's skin in the hope to make him move. For a while though, Ryo stayed still, eyes closed like a lying statue. When finally the tickling had become unbearable, he craked a smile and in a loud chuckle, rolled out of the futons. 

“Okay, okay, you win. I'm leaving... But just because you promised me a second helping.”

“Hmm we'll see that. If you behave, only.”

“I'll be a good boy, I swear.” 

He leaned towards Ohkura and planted a light kiss on his lips. He was gone in a minute, after grabbing his clothes, walking out the most discreetly he could manage. 

The young man couldn't go back to sleep, he felt too good to lose his time there and decided to head to the practice room early enough to practice alone. He hadn't fought in weeks now and the earlier action had woken up something in him. He needed to go back to his previous condition. He needed to become again the warrior he once was.

He found his fencing outfit under a pile of other clothes, tied his hair in a messy bun and grabbed his training saber that had been tossed in a corner. When he slid his door opened he saw some servants bringing his breakfast turn the nearest corner. They stopped their chatter when they saw him. They seemed afraid of having been overheard, and bowed deeply when he approached. 

“No need to carry this tray further, I'm leaving for the practice. Tell the kitchens to bring me something to eat there at noon.”

“Yes m'lord.”

Passing by them, he grabbed a piece of fruit on the tray and absent-mindedly nibbled on it as he was walking. Nothing could slow him down anymore.

****************

He trained all morning, leading his body to a healthy exhaustion. New squires came in to challenge him and despite his lack of practice he sent them all back to their rooms with bruises and broken noses. Only one was brave enough to give him an actual blow, and payed it with a broken arm. He had a reputation to rebuild after all.

The last twelve hours had been so great, he could feel a new energy being born in him, the kind of vibration which can overcome anything. It was only confirmed when in stead of the usual kitchen servant bringing the lunch boxes to the practice ground, he saw Ryo sneaking in the room when the sun was at its highest. He was in the middle of a fight and did his very best to show how good he still was. Ohkura could feel his lover's gaze on his nape and each blow he gave to the poor squire he was fighting brought back images of the previous night in his mind. 

When finally the opponent was down on his knees, exhausted and almost crying, he stopped and went to Ryo. The practice room was quite crowded so their interaction had to be limited but honest smiles and light touches were enough for him to be thrilled. The squire gave him his lunch and helped him removing the training protections he was wearing on his clothes.

“Are you going to spend the day here ?” he asked in a concerned voice.

“Yes, I feel good today. Really good. And it's been too long...”

“Please be cautious, I wouldn't want to nurse you again for days. Once was enough.”

Ohkura looked at his lover with amusement. A smile formed at the corner of his mouth.

“Are you seriously worried ? You sound like a concerned mother ...”

“Well, I kinda prefer you alive and conscious, you can't blame me for that.”

The urge of kissing the other, or even hugging him hard was strong but he couldn't do it there so he just focused on his food and tried to think of something else.

“I'm leaving... see you tonight.” whispered Ryo in his ear just before turning on his heel. Soon he was gone, leaving the young man alone, ready for another round of fights.

****************

 

As the sun was setting, Ohkura left the practice and for the first time in weeks enjoyed a walked in the garden. The trees were the most beautiful green color and the air felt nice. The sky was surreal, an amazing gradient of oranges going down on the horizon. He walked to the pound and sat there, his tired feet in the fresh water, hands going over the soft grass, in a bliss he wanted to last forever. 

He felt the other's presence only after his arrival. Seated next to him,Yokoyama was clad in a very simple black kimono, looking paler than ever. His long hands were playing with the soft fabric in a nervous tic. 

Ohkura was startled by this apparition, looking like the ghost of a forgotten past visiting him. But he felt so powerful on that day that he remained seated and after a while, spoke up.

“Hi. Long time no see... I've heard you've been going through hard times. I wanted to apologize...”

“You don't need to.” His voice sounded broken, a pale copy of what it had been once. “You were skewered by my sword and barely survived. I should apologize too.”

“How's your... eye ?”

Yokoyama let out a sour chuckle, turning his head to face Ohkura. His left eye was gone, leaving in its stead pink swollen flesh. The scar was ugly and he couldn't contain a surprised jolt, remembering how beautiful the other had been. 

“You can laugh and enjoy the view as you want. Some people say that I deserved it. You are kind of a hero now. But a scary one. Welcome to my world.”

“I'm not a hero, I was shut in for weeks.”

“But you returned... Everyone talked about that yesterday. How you were beautiful and how Tamaki-sama had made the right choice with you. Maybe you'll be the one the Shogun chooses in the end.”

Ohkura shrugged. The Shogun had become the least of his preoccupations.

“She is a child.”

“Yes, but one day she'll be a woman. And the first man she'll know will be ruling this place. Don't let other things get in your way.”

“Why are you being so nice with me right now ? We hated each other for a fairly long time...”

“I obviously can't be your rival anymore... I should as well root for the person who will remember how supportive I was when he's risen to power.”

And for the very first time between them a smile happened. Yokoyama's was shy but his remaining eye was full of wit. Ohkura didn't know if he could really believe that strange confession or the other's reasons, but for now it felt like they'd made peace, in the most incongruous moment and place.

“Mind if I ask you something ?”

“... Depends on the question.”

“How's Murakami-sama with you now ? Is he still … ?”

“Looking at me ? No. My face's far too ugly. But he still sleeps with me, from time to time, when the night's the darkest. I guess it's the best I can hope for, now.”

“You really love him, don't you ?”

“That's a difficult question. I don't know myself... He's the only landmark in my life, the one who protected me when I was young, who granted me a comfortable life and privileges. And I love how he touched me, how we kissed. Before.” His voice was bitter but surprisingly he was not reluctant to talk about such personal matters. The young man would have never imagined having this kind of conversation one day with his archenemy.

“So why are you coming to me right now ? I don't get it. If I am the one chosen, Murakami-sama won't be rewarded, I could even ask the Shogun to demote him...”

Yokoyama stood up slowly and putting a hand on Ohkura's shoulder, said with a sad smile :

“Only fools never change their minds.”

He then left slowly, lifting his hand to his temple, most likely victim of another sudden migraine.

*****************  
That night, when everything was dark and silent, Ryo slipped in Ohkura's room again. This time he was waiting eargerly for his lover and threw himself in his arms. They shared a long and heated kiss before they even started to speak. 

“So... How was your day ?” Ryo asked.

“Amazing. And really surprising... Yokyama came to me and apologized. He says he's on my side now.”

“Yeah, I've seen you two by the pond, earlier...”

“Are you spying on me or... ?”

Ryo let a frank laugh escape and as he was planting small kisses in Ohkura's neck he murmured :

“I'm not... I just happened to … see you... And you're too beautiful... not to look at.”

The young man laughed as well and lead his lover to the bed. After a few minutes of intense kissing, and as they were taking a breath, Ryo put up a serious face again. 

“Anyway, still water runs deep. Be careful about Yokoyama, he's an expert at manipulating and has nothing to lose anymore...”

“Of course, are you taking me for a fool ?”

“I just don't want to lose you.” It was said with such tenderness and concern that the only response Ohkura could give him was to resume their kissing. He didn't want to talk anymore, he just wanted to reach oblivion in those beloved arms.

*****************

On the day after, as he was walking in the long hallways separating the different pavillions of the Harem, the sound of stifled voices came to him. He walked backwards just a few steps to have a look inside the perpendicular corridor he had just passed. Two silhouettes were there, in the darkness, the tallest one having the other pushed against the wall. He couldn't see their faces even if he squinted, but as Ryo had said, he had to eavesdrop sometimes if he wanted to go somewhere in this world. So he hid himself behind the wall and listened carefully.

The sounds were muffled by the distance and the fact the two men tried to stay discreet. But the voice that did most of the talking, he couldn't ignore it. Tamaki was this tall figure having his way on the other. They exchanged few whispered words, followed by a silence. 

And in the stillness of the palace's hallway, he heard a spontaneous moan coming from the other person. A sound that torn his heart into pieces. 

Ryo's voice.


	7. 7

The tremendous shock Ohkura felt at that moment froze his body. His legs couldn't hold him anymore, but his brain was working faster than ever. And the first thing he had to do was to leave. He didn't want to be found there, crying and shaking in the aftermath of what he had witnessed. He couldn't see the faces clearly, but those voices were the ones he knew the best on earth, he had no doubt. His love was making out in the palace's corridors with his protector and threatening ex-lover. He would have laughed at the writer of such a story.

In a painful effort, he tore himself away from the wall which supported him and ran, as fast as he could, to his chambers. Arrived there he collapsed against the paper door he had just shut. His bliss was collapsing with him, all that had happened the last few days, erased in a single moan. He stayed prostrate with pain for a long time, maybe hours, as the light outside was gradually replaced by darkness. But still he wasn't hungry, or even brave enough to crawl to his bed. Sleep wouldn't come anyway. His brain was buzzing and all his body ached. It was the first time he had been betrayed by someone he really loved. Ryo was in fact the first person he had loved purely and unconditionally, and even now, amidst all this pain, he wanted to see his lover, wanted to hold him and feel secure again.

He fell asleep there, lying behind his door after hours of painful thinking. It's a light touch on his cheek that woke him up. The tip of fingers caressing his face in a feathery stroke, tenderly. And this voice that came out, like in a dream.

_Hey, are you alright ? Ohkura... can you hear me ?_

That beautiful sound made him open his eyes, as if nothing had happened... as if he hadn't heard this moan that poisonned his soul. When he saw Ryo, bent over him with a concerned frown on his face, he jolted back. Everything came back at once, and he shrieked suddenly.

“Don't touch me !!!”

“What ?... Why ? Are you okay ?” Ryo came a little bit closer, lifting his right hand to Ohkura's forehead. A hand that he pushed away forcefully, crawling a bit further from the other. 

“I said, don't touch me.”

“I'm afraid I don't get you... What happened ? Remember who I am ?” Ryo looked puzzled but most of all worried. Wheels were turning in his mind as he analyzed the situation. “Were you poisonned ? Do you have a fever ? Let me check, just a second, it won't be lon...”

“No ! Just leave me alone ! Go back to him ! Go plot with your master against me, and let him fuck you ! Laugh at me together... Because... I'm so naive, I'm so stupid...” Finally the tears were coming out, rage taking over his words. He wanted to hit this beautiful face and make him confess his treachery. But all he could do was to sob seated there like a child, instantly emptied of any energy. 

“Shit. That's where we're at ? Accusing me all of a sudden of making out with some other guy ? I had imagined you would be jealous one day but it came pretty fast.”

“It's not just some other guy... It's Him. Don't try to deny it, I've seen and heard you both this afternoon, in the hallway near the squires' rooms. You seemed to enjoy it from how you moaned out loud when he was... I don't know what he was doing but... You're so disgusting.”

And suddenly something snapped in Ryo. His face tensed and he let himself fall seated on the ground, loudly. His black eyes darkened even more, as if a powerful storm was coming. The silence between them lasted a while, only rythmed by the hissing respiration of Ohkura. Finally Ryo lowered his head a bit and with a sad smile, said :

“It's the last thing I wanted you to see. And yet... Damn, I'm so dumb.” 

“Dumb ? No. You took me for a fool, you lied. Both of you spun your web of lies around me. I guess that your little make out sessions have been so much fun.”

“Guess what you want, but I'll say just two things. After that, if you want me to... I'll leave. First, all I did, every single action I took in this hell of a place since I met you, I did it for you. And the reason is that I love you. So much I'd do anything to protect your ass. But I don't expect you to understand that right now.”

“How can you say that ? How can I understand ? Everything's so confused !” 

“I don't know if it's the right moment to say that but... I hate that guy. He's just really useful for now. To keep us both alive and inside this place.”

“So that's why you're giving yourself to him ? You told me I was your first time... why ? Why lying on this too ?”

Ryo seemed destroyed a bit more by each question, his shoulders slumping and his eyes filling with tears. The last interrogation sounded like a final blow, the answer he really feared the most to give. He moved a bit, and in a spin, sat next to Ohkura, shoulder against shoulder, to avoid his gaze. The young man didn't move this time, the warm contact of the other's body strangely calming the crazy beating of his heart.

“I must tell you more about me. Maybe you won't love me anymore after that... And if it happens, I'll leave the Harem. I'll go outside definitely and you won't hear about me again. Does this seem fair ?”

“Just say what you have to say.” He had sounded so cold, it reminded him the first day he had seen Ryo in his apartments. He should have followed his instinct on that day, and never trust the squire.

“I was born in a somewhat rich family... And I was the only son. My father was so proud of me... He teached me the art of the sword, the history of our family and how to be a good guy. But he died quickly of that damn disease. On his death bed, he talked to his liege and asked him to raise me. I was twelve but I remember that moment so vividly... This liege, it's Tamaki-sama. He accepted and I was made a squire here. We arrived here around the same age you and me, but you were already beautiful and very fast kept with the young lords, while my tanned skin and my rough manners maintained me among the servants. You never noticed me until that day, never. You were too busy fighting for your position here. Not only I was a squire but I became a “little bird”, a spy. I eavesdropped in Yokoyama and Murakami-sama's chambers for your protector. I was his eyes, his ears, for years before we actually met. I observed you too... Damn, you were so beautiful, so fascinating and dangerous...” 

He paused suddenly, remembering those moments with a smile. Ohkura was looking at him, curiously, suddenly discovering the real face of the person to whom he had given his heart. 

“Anyway, Tamaki-sama, when he was not busy with you, would come to me instead. But he didn't … still don't love me. I was just a quick fuck between two doors, a boy you can persuade it's for his own good. Believe me, sex was the most disgusting thing for me until you touched me like you did. In a way, you really were my first time. It had stopped though. He didn't touch me in the past two years. But he must feel deprived now, because today he kind of ambushed me in this corner... I think he knows for us. And he wanted to make sure I was still a good boy, still faithful to him, so what should I've done ? Slap him ? Maybe... But I just closed my eyes and let him believe I liked it. If you want to rule here, if it's the only way for us to be safe, I'd do it again. And again. That man is evil... but if you are chosen, we'll be freed of him.”

Ohkura was astonished by all this, replacing all his doubts and sure facts in order, completing the terrible puzzle. The other seemed exhausted, defeated by the weight of his lies. Ryo looked at him shyly, obviously not sure if he had to disappear or if he could stay a bit more.

“Did he hurt you ?” was the only thing that came out Ohkura's mouth. He didn't recognize his own croaky voice, filled with anger and sadness. 

“He did. But he hurt you too. He made you believe it was how love really is..”

The young man let his head fall on his lover's shoulder. The contact felt good and he finally could breathe calmly. 

“Don't let him touch you anymore, you hear me ? Or I'll kill you both. And then I'll kill myself. You are mine. If it's a problem for you, leave now and never come back.”

He could feel a relieved sob shaking Ryo's body. The other's head fell softly on his, their bangs intertwined and their temples pulsating one against the other in a synchronised rhythm.

“Till death do us part, then...”

 

****************

They slept like this, not daring to move. And when the sun came out, they parted slowly, not saying a word. Ohkura felt like nothing could separate their souls anymore, no words were needed. They were promised to each other, in life and in death, and they'll both fight as one to win the game. 

As he was dressing up, Ryo came back with breakfast and helped him tie his hair properly in silence. When Tamaki entered the room, they both turned to him as one, ready to play their part. If his protector knew the truth about them, he wouldn't hold it too long. He was powerful, manipulative but not good at hiding his anger. 

“Ryo, leave for a while, Ohkura and I have to talk.”

His lover looked at him quickly, checking if it was the right thing to do. The young man nodded slightly and he left. 

“You're so beautiful today ! You're shining, it's a pleasure to see !”

“Please, cut the flattery, it won't bring me back in your bed faster.”

“It's flattery, yes. You like it so much...” The older man didn't seem mad at all, and that was the most surprising. Since when could he take such responses without raging ? 

“Anyway, it's not because I want you back in my bed. Well, to be honest, I'd love it...” At that he let his fingers run softly on Ohkura's jaw, outlining it with a caress. “But my goal is different today. You've been chosen. The Shogun finds you so attractive, she wants to marry you. Congratulations !”

His eyes were shining with excitement. He imagined without a doubt how his protégé would reward him with eternal safety inside the palace. He had won his fight against his ennemy, he had made the right choice. Ohkura could read all this on the face he knew too well. He had seen it crossed by multiple emotions throughout his life, from madness to pleasure. But this was a first... He looked ten years younger, displaying a childish raw glee.

“Oh. I guess I should thank you.”

“We'll see that later, my boy. For now, we have to discuss how this will work.”

“I don't think I want to marry a little girl, though. It's... She's so young.”

“She is. And no one asks you to be a real husband for now. But she'll be mature soon enough, believe me. And, ah... Just a thing. I guess it's not a problem for you since you don't seem interested in sensual pleasure anymore but... Any other partner, apart from her, is forbidden. You will have to wait for her. So don't worry with that, I won't take the risk of touching you. Just keep being a good boy, do what she says, entertain her.”

This was the news he had been waiting for, he had been fighting for, all his life. But somehow, not an ounce of happiness warmed up his heart. He had won. Over his protector, who couldn't touch him anymore and would crawl before him from now. Over Yokoyama, who had no chance to come back in the race and would crawl also. Six months ago he would have cried of happiness. But now that Ryo was in his life, the only thing he could feel was a bitter taste in his mouth.

“I'm leaving... Prepare for tonight, you have to be perfect. It's your first private meeting with her, you don't want to waste our efforts.” As Tamaki went through the door he looked at Ryo, who was waiting outside, kneeling. His eyes were full of contempt and lust. The squire avoided his gaze by leaving his head lowered until he had made it back safely in Ohkura's room. He swiftly slid the door back in place and proceeded to his lover. As he was resuming the young man's preparation, Ohkura asked :

“Did you hear that ?”

“Yes.”

“What do you think ?”

“Whatever you decide to do, I don't mind. I'll follow you to hell.”


	8. 8

The door to the Shogun's private apartments was wide open for him. Guards were standing on both sides, as still as stone statues. They didn't even turn to check who he was or why he was there, orders had been given. He walked deliberatly at a slow pace, taking his time to detail the place he had dreamed of for years. The whole building was divided into spaces of uneven sizes with painted paper walls. The faint lights emanating from the lamps behind them animated the colorful bestiary created by a skillful artist in shades Ohkura had never seen before. Here, a tiger was chasing monkeys in a rainforest green scenery, there he could see parrots displaying their fantastic feathers before a lifelike waterfall. All of this was surrounded by great sculpted wooden pillars supporting the roof. As he came closer to the center of this maze, the paintings gradually changed. At first he couldn't notice it, as the colors were still as vivid, but very fast blood red took over the composition. He walked closer to a wall and touched with the tip of his fingers the small figures painted on the oily paper. Suddenly noticing the exact subject of the picture, he removed swiftly his hand, as if it could contaminate him. Thousands of bodies, male bodies, lying in their own blood in grotesque positions, covered the screen. The artist who worked here had painted on those walls the harsh reality of the outside, with excruciating details. The red blood was taking over the whole scenery, creating a mad whirlwind of suffering around the young man who backed off instantly. He wanted to leave, to run away from this ugly place and return to his own rooms where the walls were white, where Ryo was waiting for him.

But just when he turned heels, a small voice called him and a panel slid opened on another room. Holding the sliding door was a small girl, clad in white silks. Her hair was extremely long, some of the bangs covering the bottom of her dress. 

“Aren't they cute, all my husbands here ?” said the frail figure. “I love those colors, especially the red. So true isn't it ?” She had walked towards him and taking his hand, she lead him again in front of the terrible paintings. Ohkura was frozen, unable to speak. She looked very young but was already beautiful. Her skin was matching perfectly the whiteness of her clothes and her black eyes were delicately shaped. But he couldn't miss the madness in them. She had probably been raised amidst those horrible pictures, and been teached that it was the reason why she held such a power. She was a woman, she couldn't die like those millions of slaves that men had become.

Suddenly turning away from the dreadful scenes, she took him to the central room, in which, at his great relief, the walls were white again. The room was very simple, with just a small table in the middle and some cushions prepared for them. A steaming hot kettle was there, waiting with two small cups. She finally released his hand and gestured towards the cushions.

“Oh, come on. Don't be afraid my love, have a seat.”

Ohkura felt more and more uncomfortable in that place, with that girl he had never met but personified all his hopes... not so long ago. 

“So... Can you speak ? Because you're boring for now” she said with a pout. Pouring the tea into the bowls, the girl didn't miss an occasion to devour him with her mad eyes, like she had earlier admired her dead “husbands”.

“I... yes, sorry your Highness. It's the first time we meet so...”

“Well, it won't be the last one. You'll be my living husband soon so I expect you to talk to me. This place is so boring. Silence all the time. The only fun moments are the fencing competitions but last time I fainted. Too bad. I couldn't see you disfigure that wimp.” And then again she looked at him. She had a large smile that looked fake, those kind of grimace a child does to demand something.

“It was terrible, your Highness. We both almost died and much blood was shed.”

“Yeah, I know... I don't care about his blood, you could have slit his throat. But I'm glad you made it. Oh, by the way, don't call me your Highness or something in that taste. My name is Shizuka and I want you to use it.”

“Yes your High... Shizuka.” Ohkura bowed deeply over the table, glad to escape at least for a second to her prying eyes.

“So, what's your first name ?”

“It's Tadayoshi, but...”

“So I'll call you this way ! I love it !” She seemed genuinely happy with the information and taking a long roll of paper and a brush from under the table, proceeded to write it. Her characters were instantly on spot and beautifully written.

“I chose you because you are the most beautiful man around here. And you are young. You are going to be the father of my daughter, the one who'll rule this country after my death. I hope you understand the consequences. From now on you are bound to me, I command, you obey.” She swiftly neglected her calligraphy and came closer to him, her face only centimeters away from his face. After a long contemplative pause she resumed her speech, whispering in a threatening tone. “No one has the right to touch you anymore, I'll fire all your servants and send them back outside. You're not to participate to duels or fencing practice from now on. If Tamaki, Murakami or Yokoyama attempt something against you they'll die. Is that clear ?”

“Y-yes... May I request just one thing ?”

Her face lit up for a second with a small but honest smile.

“Yes, ask me anything, my love.”

“My … childhood friend is serving me as a squire for... years. He is the closest thing to a brother for me. You know that loneliness is terrible and I'd like him to stay by my side. He's really useful and knows how to listen to the rumors and even spy. He could help us to get rid of the troublemakers lurking in the palace... “

She backed off a bit, surprised by the request. Her eyes reflected an intense consideration, weighing the pros and the cons of it.

“Is that your only request ?” 

“Yes, Shizuka, the only one” And regaining composure he lifted his hand to her cheek, covering half of her face with his large palm. He was looking right in her eyes, testing his seduction power over the heart of that child. 

“I... I think it's alright for now. But he'll have to prove how useful he is.” 

“He will, my dear.”

****************

Ohkura left the Shogun's apartments shortly after, almost running away from this madhouse. The meeting had been successful but most of all frightening. What if the most dangerous human being within those walls were a fourteen year old girl living among corpses pictures ?

It was not late, and the weather was still wonderful. The gardens were shining in the moonlight and cicadas sang in choir. He needed a moment to think, to get rid of the absurdity of this encounter. How could he honestly entrust such a person with his life and Ryo's ? She most likely would get tired of him quickly if he didn't play his part properly, and the prospect of such a thing repulsed him. Fleeing with Ryo was an option to consider. Tomorrow maybe, soon enough for everyone to be surprised by their disappearance. But they'd certainly die outside... They may live few months, apart from the others, but they'd be contaminated and die in atrocious pain. The painted figures of the Shogun's hall came back to his mind in flashes, their contorted bodies captive of the bloody walls. Would he rather live few weeks of passion in the arms of the person he loved or years in a comfortable pavillion stuck between this dangerous woman and a forbidden love ?

He was deep in thoughts when he felt a hand on his shoulder. Ryo was here, next to him, answering by his mere presence to his questions. They were seated on the lawn, in a remote area of the garden, bathed in the moonlight. Nothing had been clearer. They had to run, fast. 

“So, tell me... how did it go ?”

“It was terrible. She's mad, and she'll kill us one day. If we stay here, you can remain at my service, I made sure of that. But we'll be forced to hide forever if she even fancies keeping me by her side. Or... we can escape, soon. Leave all this behind and live what we have to live, together.”

“You'd abandon your silks and pricey tea for me ? I'm flattered.” Ryo's eyes were shining. He was visibly moved by what Ohkura had said, but was still hiding his emotions behind sarcasm. 

“Tsss... yeah really, I think I'm crazy. We're all mad here.” The young man leaned in to kiss Ryo, slowly, passionately, letting his tongue linger on the other's lucious lips. Their kiss deepened, and soon, Ohkura had his lover lying half under him on the grass, letting his hands wander under his clothes. They were quite far from the palace and the warmth and beauty of the night were encouraging. 

Ohkura loved the muttered sounds coming out from Ryo's throat when he was kissing his way down on the other's body. He could feel the pleasure tremors under his lips, his hands, and elicit more and more at each expert flick of his tongue. If he had to die soon anyway, he wanted those sounds to fill his ears so much that he would never hear anything else.

A branch creaked suddenly near them, under the step of some passer-by. They stopped their movements, holding their breaths to listen carefully. Their heart beat in unison, wary of what was to come. They heard a shuffling sound to their right, when a tall figure emerged from the shadows. The silhouette was clad in fabrics as black as a sky in which the moon had never shined. 

“T-t-t... Guys, sorry for interrupting, it was really lovely, exciting and all... but may I suggest you to do this in a place surrounded with walls ? You wouldn't want to be seen by an ill-intentioned person...” Yokoyama was standing there, a lopsided grin on his face. He seemed delighted by what he had observed. “I was having my usual night walk, and suddenly, I find you both here. I don't regret my evening.”

Ohkura had stood up quickly, rearranging his clothes and his hair furiously.

“You were spying on us. I thought we were on the same side now... Because that's what we are... friends ?”

“Yes, of course ! If I had wanted to denounce you, you'd already have half of the Ooku's guards on your backs.” It was said with a charming smile, too charming to be sincere. “Listen, I'm not going to tell anyone for now, it's our little secret. But I want something in return. I want protection... for me and my master. We're actually in a very bad position right now, and it's all your fault. So make up for it and I'll stay put.”

Ryo was now standing, a step before Ohkura, as if to protect his lover from a potential attack. Yokoyama walked to him and let the tip of his fingers run along the tanned bare torso, slowly, tilting his head to get a better view. 

“Too bad I didn't notice your good looks when you were at my service. Love sure makes one's more attractive...”

“I'll ask the Shogun to grant you priviledges and protection tomorrow. Keep your promise and you'll be rewarded.”

“You already speak like a Prince... I'm impressed.” He pushed sharply Ryo out of his way and looking at Ohkura in the eyes, he said “ I think we have a deal my friend. Now let's go back home, We don't want anyone to think we're complotting here by ourselves.” 

Before they followed Yokoyama back to the pavillions, Ryo took his lover's hand and whispered in his ear.

_Tomorrow, we're leaving at dawn._


	9. 9

The sun hadn't risen yet when both of them met in a deserted hallway of the palace. They had spent their night preparing their departure, selecting the few things that would be absolutely necessary outside. Few clothes, a sword for each of them and a bit of gold to start. Ohkura had thought about this as he packed... If they managed to settle down far from civilization, grow their own food or even build their own shelter, there were good chances to live long years together far from the madness of men and the desolation of the disease. If they were lucky, that is. 

They walked down the corridors in silence, among the shadows, avoiding the open doors and people waking up. On their way they met Yasu, the accomplice who would seal the tunnel after they had left. He was the only person in the Ooku they could trust, despite his fear of being caught.

“Are you sure you two want to do that ?” He said with a small and worried voice.

Ryo put a reassuring hand on his friend's shoulder. They looked at each other for a while, as a silent goodbye.

“Yes... We need to. There's nothing here left for us. I'll miss you though, my friend.”

“I'll miss you too. Don't do anything stupid and stay far from the city, I don't want to see your dead body brought back inside those walls by guards.”

Ohkura took a step and in the most reassuring voice he could manage, answered :

“I'll do my best to protect him. I'm the reason he leaves, it's my responsibility.”

“Hey ! Don't speak as if I'm a girl ! I can fight...”

Yasu let out a small chuckle before hugging strongly his friend. His eyes were wet but he tried to hide it with a smile.

“Let's go, I want you outside before dawn.”

They followed him to the wall where the tunnel had been dug, behind the kitchens. Silently they removed one by one the things that were stored before the entrance. But when there was nothing left to remove it became all too clear that someone had already sealed their escape route. The wall was flat and plain when few weeks ago there was a man sized hole running under the thick fortification. They froze in silence, realizing that they might have been found out.

“What the hell ? Who di....” Cried out Ryo loudly. His voice filled with anger echoed in the palace, and was replaced suddenly by another. More mature, colder.

“I did that. Well, not me technically, but the outcome is the same.” Tamaki was standing behind them, in the shadows of a porch, waiting with armed guards. “Ohkura, dear... Did you think you could escape me ? If I have to give you to that brat at least I'll be rewarded. But if you leave what do I have left ? How could you do that to me ? I could almost forgive you for fucking that piece of shit of a squire but... running away... after all that I did for you...”

He suddenly surged forward and slapped Ohkura with all his strength. The awful sound reverberated on the walls around them, along with the young man's cry of pain. The strength of the blow had caught him unaware and sent him to the ground, almost knocked out. A panic-striken Ryo fell on his knees and tried to help his lover up, as Tamaki was giving orders.

“Seize the two servants, lock them in the cells. I'll take care of the rest.”

Everything was blurry around him, but Ohkura could feel the hands of Ryo being forcefully removed from him, and most of all could hear the other's enraged screams as the guards were taking him far away. Once again, the palace had kept promises : no one should live happily and genuinely in love within or outside of its walls.

****************

He was brought back to his rooms and locked in there for days. People without faces, without voices, were taking care of him, tidying his place, cleaning him. He refused to eat. Nothing had taste anymore and even the resentful speeches of Tamaki were not arousing any reaction in him. This slap and the following separation had emptied him of any remaining strength. He wanted to die here, lying on his futons, forgotten by everyone. His life had been a series of disappointments and the only person that he would have fought for could very well be dead already. The older man didn't say a thing about Ryo's condition, as if the squire had never existed. Ohkura had lost the count of days, maybe weeks, as he stayed prostrate, food being forced in his throat to keep him alive. And finally the door on the outside opened again. Suddenly he could see the garden, burned by the summer sun and the maple trees turning red already. Autumn was here and he had no will to survive.

****************

One day as he had been left alone by his anonymous servants, he heard a small voice coming from the engawa, calling his name. The sound of it was somewhat familiar but his tired mind couldn't put a face on it. He stood up as fast as he could, his body being weak and exhausted. It seemed that despite the food deprivation, it was not yet ready to die, holding him barely enough to walk to the door and slide it open. Behind the door was Yokoyama, waiting for a response. He swiftly jumped into the room and closed the panel. He looked at Ohkura from head to toe, silently evaluating his ex-ennemy. 

“Wow. You look terrible. But even like that, you're still prettier than me... I'm jealous.” He laughed at that, satisfied with the joke. Ohkura rocked dangerously on his feet, and was caught by the other who brought him carefully back to his bed. 

“Y-you told them... you were the only one to know... You betrayed us.” His voice was weak and so inaudible that the older man had to lean towards him to hear something. 

“No I didn't. Believe me, I did betrayed people in my life, but this time's not my fault. I guess Tamaki knew for quite a long time already... He is surprising sometimes.”

“How about Ryo... Did they kill him ? He wouldn't tell me...”

“Well, your boyfriend is still alive. Don't worry for him, he's particularly tough.”

Ohkura cried then, from relief but also concern. If Ryo was alive, it meant there was hope, still. But it meant also that their sufferings had not come to an end. Yokoyama seemed embarrassed to be here, holding in his arms this young skinny guy, sobbing like a child. 

“Oh come on, I'm bringing you good news... You can't do this to me...”

“Thank you.” 

“Okay, this is really embarassing now. Stop.”

“W-what are you doing here ? Why did you come to see me ?”

“Oh it's very simple. Murakami-sama is going to free your boyfriend. I don't know when, though. Since he has caught you both running away, Tamaki-sama has become unbearable. He parades everywhere saying that he keeps you for the Shogun, that you are his and that she will marry you very soon. He's really arrogant and has started sending his opponents outside of the walls to punish them. She's crazy in love with you so she accepts everything he asks. The situation is dangerous for us... The only way to threaten his power is to use our two star-crossed lovers...” 

He paused then, letting the idea sink in Ohkura's brain. The young man was trying to catch every implication of what he was told.

“... So ! The question is: do you want to see your dearest again, renounce to your status and then be sent into exile with him, dragging Tamaki-sama into your fall or stay the Shogun's pet and preserve your comfort and security, without Ryo, of course. It's your choice... We're not vile enough to play with your lives without asking.”

He was smiling triumphantly, knowing the answer already. He had won and that made him shine, despite the terrible scar that crossed his face.

“I must admit you played well... But she's not going to let us go, she'll kill us if she knows.”

“She won't. Murakami-sama will be here to persuade her that living outside is the equivalent to a death sentence. You'll be thrown out. If you accept, we'll do that for you, we'll win anyway.”

“So let me make this clear. You want to free Ryo, and then bring us to the Shogun. How will this make Tamaki fall ?”

“We'll be sure to tell her that he put Ryo in your bed and then complotted to take your place. She's mad enough to believe it, you know that. Plus, your “protector” has countless ennemies now, everyone is ready to testify against him.”

The plan was risky but he had nothing to lose anymore. And a tiny hope was better than none.

“Alright. But I want to see Ryo first. I need to speak to him.”

“Of course... But rest first. You don't want him to see you like that. Oh, and eat something. I'll send someone with food later.” 

“I don't know why I keep trusting you...”

“I'm your only hope Ohkura. And you know I'm smart enough to make this work.” He left the room then, with on his face one of those indecipherable smiles he displayed at court. Ohkura may have just signed a pact with the devil.

****************

Yokoyama had left him rest for more than a day. Knowing that Ryo was still alive and that he would see him soon gave him back strengh and some zest for life. When the other came for him he was waiting nervously next to his door, afraid of being observed. 

“Are you sure it's okay ? We won't be seen ?”

“We gave away enough money to ensure discretion tonight, don't worry... I don't wan't to die either.”

He followed Yokoyama through the corridors, stopping from time to time to catch his breath. It had been too long since he had had proper exercise and the stress weighed on his lungs.When finally their entered the cells pavillion, the whole atmosphere changed. There were dozens of rooms, all blocked with bamboo bars, too small for an adult to stand or stretch out legs. Narrow windows were providing just enough light to know if it was day or night. In fact, the cells were enlighted with oil lamps and torches which allowed the young man to see bodies shrivelled up on the ground, some of them weeping or talking to imaginary beings. His heart clenched and suddenly he realised that Ryo too could be changed by now. Himself was skinnier and tired but his lover could have turned crazy in such a place, or even hate him for having let the situation drag out so long. All of a sudden his guide stopped and gestured towards a cell where someone was sleeping.

“Here he is. Take your time, the guards were bribed and the other prisoners are nuts... I'm waiting for you outside. Whatever you tell him, don't think you can plot something against us. We have common interests, so stay simple.” 

He left at that, walking slowly towards the exit as if this place had no effect on him whatsoever. In the throne room or in the cells this man seemed to feel like home.

Ohkura fell on his knees and passing his hand between the bamboo bars called almost desperately Ryo. He reached the silhouette's shoulder and pushed slightly to wake him up. The other jolted back, surprised to be touched inside his cage. He was somehow changed but his face did not bear any traces of madness. He was skinnier too and his hair had grown almost to his shoulders. The black and shiny mass was falling in supple curls, covering partly his dark eyes. A blue shadow crept on his cheeks aging him considerably. When he saw the young man, he didn't move and instead screwed up his eyes, inwardly debating if Ohkura was real or not.

“Ryo ! It's you … You're alive...” his voice came out broken and drowned in the sobs. Ohkura was extending his arm as far as he could to reach the other's figure. Suddenly realizing that it was not an illusion, Ryo rushed towards him. He passed his hands through the bars as well and caught his lover's face in his palms. The touch was soft and tender, very far from what one could expect from a prisoner looking that wild. 

“They... they told me you were dead. That... the Shogun... killed you out of rage...”

“They told me nothing... I didn't know if you were here or not. Alive or dead. I wanted to die so much... but they fed me like an animal and locked me in. I'm sorry I did not fight more to find you, I'm so sorry...” Ohkura was now crying without restrain, drowning his lover's hands in his tears.

“I don't care... You are alive. And I lived long enough to see you again.”

They looked at each other for a few seconds that seemed like an eternity, connecting their thoughts, getting used to the other's presence again. The young man took one of those beloved hands he had missed so much and planted a soft kiss on its palm. He then kept it in between his own hands, eager of the other's intoxicating warmth. 

“We can leave. Let's get you outside of this... place.”

“What ? How ?”

“Yokoyama's here, I'll explain everything but we have one more chance to escape and not much time. Are you with me ?”

“Always... But should we trust him ?”

“We have no choice my love. It's still better than living one more second without you...”

He then ran to their new accomplice, waiting outside. Both of them opened the cell and carried Ryo out of the prison. His legs were so weak he couldn't walk alone and needed a support. When they came out, the cool air of the outside surrounded them and the newly freed man breathed deeply, filling his lungs with life.

****************

 

Yokoyama had given them a part of his apartments to stay for the night. They couldn't go back to Ohkura's place for obvious discretion reasons and the young man didn't want to see those rooms again anyway, filled with more bad memories than good ones. They were left together, locked in a single comfortable room, with the instruction of preparing themselves for the following day. The plan was to bring them both, handcuffed, at the feet of the shogun, let them accuse Tamaki and of course plead for exile outside of the walls. Murakami sama would be there to influence the decision and if it went well, they would secretly be provided with food, money and even swords before passing the doors. The hope was tiny, but the more air Ohkura breathed next to Ryo, the more he believed it would work.

He started to help his lover out of his ragged clothes, discovering on the other's body bruises and scars. He slowly brushed the tip of his fingers on them as if to acknowledge the pain and share it. It elicited some painful frowns from Ryo who was barely standing up. He seemed to have muscle cramps due to the weeks he spent in that small space and struggled to stay still. 

“Ow, this hurts... Don't touch here...”

“Sorry... They are such brutes. Why did they beat you ?”

“Because they had fun ? I was not fighting back. They could satisfy their urges ...”

The young man took him to a seat and actively searched for something in a black laquered cabinet.

“What are you doing ?”

“Let's shave you... And... You need a bath. We need to be strong tomorrow, and look good.”

“We almost died, we're separated for weeks and might be executed in a few hours but you're thinking about looking good ?” 

“I'm thinking about saving our asses. I know court better than you and believe me, you don't wanna look like a beggar in front of her. She loves pretty boys and might be softer if we're looking exactly like how she imagines lovers. Trust me...”

Ryo sighed loudly but let obediently the other shave him, closing his eyes and abandoning himself to the pleasure of being taken care of. Ohkura brushed his hair back softly and tied it in a bun on the back of his head.

“Who would have thought that you'd do this for me one day my lord ?” He said with a snarky smile on his lips. “I think I can get used to it.”

“Great, I'm glad to see you're feeling yourself again.” It was said with a joyful voice and accompanied with a light pinch on the lower arm.

“Hey ! I am in recovery, remember ?” Laughing, Ryo caught his lover's wrist and dragged him on his lap. When their eyes met, all the sufferings, all the fears disappeared and the only thing Ohkura could think of was to kiss the other's tempting mouth lovingly. Their embrace was deliberately slow and deep, their tongues tasting every single flavor that was the other, making up for weeks of abstinence. The kiss was followed with a long silence, none of them daring to break the harmony, forehead against the other's, hands roaming tenderly on skin.

“Come on, let's go to the tub, before the water's cold...” The young man whispered before breaking the embrace slowly.

“You're so romantic, really...” Ryo responded with a pout.

He was nonetheless dragged to the large tub that had been left for them in the room. The water was already lukewarm but it seemed to have a great soothing effect on the squire who lied down into it, immersing his whole body and head at once. When he came out, Ohkura had joined him and had started to scrub his painful limbs. The change of situation had been so sudden for both of them that they enjoyed that moment like a dream, as if their bodies were lying in another room and their minds building the fantasy. And again Ryo initiated a sensual contact, brushing the other's long and wet bangs away from his shoulders and neck. His hands gently ran to his lover's nape and in a strong but caring movement drew him closer for a kiss. They started where they had left off on the chair, closing the gap between their bodies in a swift move that projected water all around them. Ohkura's head was buzzing with excitement and exhaustion, as he could scarcely breathe, too caught in the moment. They both felt like drunks drawing too much energy from their spent bodies but they wouldn't have stopped what was happening for an empire. 

The young man climbed on the lap of his lover, both of his arms locked behind his nape, clinging desperately to his shoulders. The friction between them and the clashes of their mouths became dizzying and despite both of their conditions, they went further quickly, driven by an unreasonnable sense of emergency. Ohkura lowered himself without hesitation on the other's erection, clenching his nails deep in the smooth skin of his lover's shoulders. The feeling born in his belly was so crushing that he had to bite Ryo's neck not to scream out loud. The action made the squire's body shiver strongly and elicited a moan, followed by insane mutterings of love. 

They both moved at the rhythm of Ohkura's hips oscillations, modulated perfectly to get the most of pleasure out of it. He wanted this night to be memorable, the start of a new life, of his new self, far from the fear and pressure of court. Tomorrow, they'd be free, he was now convinced of it and this love-making was just their first few steps into another world. His lover's thrusts cadence became erratic, as he was reaching his peak. When his orgasm came in a storm of sensations, Ryo planted a loving kiss on his temple and came in a blissful cry. They kept kissing each other, everywhere they could reach in the tiny space of the bathtub, now half filled with cold water. When they finally caught their breath again and goosebumps appeared on their skins, they left the bath.

Food had been put in laquered boxes on a chest for them. It was a simple meal but everything tasted better now and they enjoyed the food with glee, laughing at each other's words and attitudes as if their life was simple. 

“What do you think we should do outside ? Build a pen and raise cattle ? Grow rice ?” Ohkura asked in a curious little voice. “We should find a way to produce our food. It's needed and it'll be fun. I don't want to fence or use a sword anymore, I'm done with violence and blood.”

Ryo came closer to him and taking a rice ball from his hand, murmured :

“We'll do nothing like that. I'll just make love to you, again and again until we die.” And he kissed him passionately to prevent any response. They toppled over and as his lover put his words into action, Ohkura couldn't help but think that no matter what had happened in his life he had been lucky enough to find genuine love.


	10. End.

Ohkura was awake for some time already, snuggled up to Ryo, listening to his lover's even breath. The other was obviously still asleep, making up for all the troubled nights he lived in his cell and the active previous one. The young man chuckled softly when images and sensations came back to him, warming up his belly. He wanted that moment to last forever, an alternative reality in which everyone would forget about them and never open the door to the palace's hallways. He was dozing off again when without warning the paper panel slid violently and a shouting Yokoyama appeared.

“Seize them !!! They violated the Shogun's law !”

Ryo jumped with fright, woken up from his deep sleep. They were both taken out of their bed by rough guards, naked, defenseless and shivering. He would have never thought that Yokoyama would make it this real. Suddenly his confidence in the future collapsed as well as his trust in the other. They were promptly covered with white kimonos and hakamas, and their hands were then tied behind their backs. They were both too shocked by the sudden action to utter any word, looking at each other in panic. When they were brought outside forcefully, Ohkura walked by Yokoyama who displayed his usual in-control smile. He could hear the voice of the other whisper in a satisfied tone.

“Sorry for the show but it had to look real, right ?” He then had a discreet snicker that achieved to convince Ohkura that they were finished. They had fallen into the trap and were played as pawns in the hands of larger powers.

The four guards and the black silhouette brought them directly to the throne room. The arrest had triggered a panic inside the corridors and all the courtiers came out of their rooms their hair and clothes messy to have a look at what was happening. Yokoyama had been extremely loud. Most of them followed the strange procession quickly : finally, something interesting happened and they wouldn't miss a piece of it. When they arrived in the throne room, the couple was thrown on the ground without care and instructed to stay still and silent. Their shoulders were touching and they could look at each other, exchanging through their gazes reassuring words. They waited like this for a long time, enough for the equivalent of the whole Ooku to gather around them in the room. Some men he had fought with in the dojo were pointing at him, hiding their laughs behind luxurious fans. They were without a doubt delighted by the view of their old impassable rival, who was said to have sullied himself with a stable boy, a servant, or a beggar, nobody knew exactly. Some of them were reckless enough to walk to Ryo and lift his chin with their closed fans to check the face of the “lover”. He didn't even react at that, solely focused on the outcome of this whole masquerade. 

The crowds attention shifted suddenly when Yokoyama came back in the room leading another group of guards who were holding Tamaki. The older man was thrown on the floor next to Ohkura, a disoriented look on his face. All the courtiers around were ecstatic, positively living their best moment in a long life of boredom.

The young man never looked at his ex-lover in the eyes. The man was already dead to him and he had no mercy left for the manipulative and lustful guy. The drums resonated in the room and the Shogun made her appearance next to Murakami-sama, who had obviously taken his time to pick his clothes carefully. He was clad in a magnificent light purple kimono on which had been embroidered hundreds of red maple tree leaves. He looked handsome and powerful, supporting the frail figure of the Shogun who worn her ever white garment. She looked like a ghost, her hair long and messy as if she had just woken up. For once, no vail was hiding her face to the world. They may have considered that the moment was too serious for vanity. 

The excited voice of Yokoyama broke the heavy silence as he stated clearly his accusations, giving unnecessary details on how Tamaki had abused Ohkura many times before finally betraying him. He had a natural talent for speeches and used it knowingly. He described Ryo as a whore whose job was to seduce the Shogun's future husband, not even worthy of a death penalty. He was a scum of the earth and had soiled Ohkura, dragging him at his level. There was no option other than to throw them both out of the palace, their filthy bodies not good enough for a proper and clean death sentence.

The silence fell after this indictment, and everyone turned to Shizuka to hear her decision. Instead of talking, she stood up and slowly went down the few steps separating the throne and the room. The Shogun kneeled in front of Ohkura and took his face in her hands, looking at him in the eyes. Her gaze was piercing but for once lucid.

“Why did you do this to me ? I would have loved you, so much. You would have been the father of my children... Why ?”

“Shizuka, I ...”

She slapped him with her small hand, her nails leaving red scratches on his cheek. Her lips were trembling with fury. Murakami spoke, his voice firm and reassuring.

“Don't worry your Highness, he'll be thrown out of the walls immediately so you won't see him ever again. He'll die in terrible sufferings out there and I'll find you another pretty husband. This one's not pure anymore.”

His voice seemed to have a soothing effect on the girl. Like a father protecting his daughter he helped her up and hugged the tiny body in front of everyone, displaying his now unlimited power. Yokoyama was devouring his partner with his eyes, his excitement and devotion for him at their peak. Murakami's voice rose again in the silence, stating the sentence everyone expected.

“Tamaki Hiroshi, you are to be beheaded at once for treason. Your lands and possessions will be shared by your vassals as you have no direct heir. The Shogun being thankful for the years you spent at her council, your body is to be buried in its rightful place, among the Ooku cemetery. Your soul will be then honored as a fair and hardworking councelor and your faults expiated with your death.”

The little girl was looking at Tamaki with vengeful eyes, her small fingers playing with the purple silks of her protector. The prisoner was taken forcefully to his death, showing to everyone assembled an exemplary demeanor. His face was perfectly calm and before leaving, he looked at his ex-lover, whispering only for him to hear.

“My biggest mistake has been to fall in love with you. You made me so crazy that I underestimated my ennemies. I hope you die ill and disfigured by the plague.”

The guards took him away then, all the eyes in the room following his disappearing figure. The man was already dead for everyone and would be forgotten quickly. Courtiers were commenting what had just happened in frenzy, some of them even laughing at the interesting events of the morning. 

“Silence !” Murakami shouted in a powerful voice. “We still have to punish those two filthy traitors. The Shogun has decided this morning that they were to be exiled, out of the walls of the heaven that is the palace, to endure a long and painful death, suitable to their ignominious treason. Dirt will return to dirt and their names are to be forgotten and not pronounced anymore.”

Ohkura finally relaxed a bit, relieved to hear the sentence they had been waiting for. He looked at Ryo who was searching his eyes. He seemed relieved too, almost smiling to his lover. They were free, finally, and all this would be soon a bad memory.

“I changed my mind !” The girl shouted all of a sudden.

“What ?” Murakami said, surprised by the initiative. He hadn't planned that Shizuka would actually speak for herself. Everyone waited for her to say something. The tension was at its maximum and she obviously loved her effect. With a sadistic smile she turned towards the prisoners and finally looking like a grown up said in a clear and firm voice :

“I want them to die before my eyes. As I was in a bad condition the last time duels happened, I couldn't enjoy them. This time I want both of them to fight each other to death. The winner will be forgiven and beheaded with all honors due to him. If they refuse to fight, they'll burn at the stake and suffer more. The combat is to take place at noon in the main courtyard. I want everyone to be here to watch. No traitors are allowed to live in my country.”

The announcement fell like a heavy blow on the couple's heads. Ohkura's eyes went wide and desperate and Ryo curled up on himself, muttering uncontrolled nos as he seemed to slip into madness. 

Yokoyama was shocked, his mouth gapping in disbelief. He went to Murakami swiftly and in a small and shaky voice said :

“But... Say something... They... I promised... We had to release them, it was our plan...” His lover's hand landed on his mouth, preventing him to say more. He was silenced with a shush and a disapprobative gaze. The powerful courtier had realized how unstable the girl was and he wouldn't risk the life of his beloved partner, even if it meant to let the others die in a parody of justice.

“It will be as I said. The trial is over, I want everyone gathered at noon in the courtyard. Let's enjoy the show !”

****************

They had been led together to the courtyard, their hands still tied in their backs. Ryo wouldn't say anything, locked in his desperation. Ohkura had tried to talk to him, telling that he wouldn't kill him to save his honor, that he didn't care about that. His speech was without end, repeating those sentences like a mad man to persuade the other of his feelings. When the sun was high and almost all the court had gathered there, it became clear to them that they had just a few minutes left. Someone untied their hands and they could hold each other for a second, harmonizing their breaths and calming their fears. Ohkura spoke in a soft and almost happy voice directly in Ryo's ear.

“Remember the camphor tree ? Imagine that we are there... We're alone and you're kissing me until we don't have any breath left. The white flowers are everywhere around us and we are happy. We are in love, and nothing else matters.”

They backed off just a little, and rested their foreheads together, looking directly at the other's eyes. Ohkura smiled and kissed Ryo tenderly, his lips lingering on this mouth he loved so much. Their kiss tasted like their salty tears but they were now calm and focused again. 

“Right through the heart” said the young man.

“Right through the heart” repeated Ryo.

They were separated roughly by anonymous hands who provided them swords. The blades were perfect, shining in the midday sun. They were brought in the middle of the wooden practice ground that had been built there in emergency. The Shogun was seated on a small throne, a bit above them, looking perfect in a blood red kimono. By her side were seated Murakami-sama and Yokoyama. The latter seemed shocked and held his head with both hands, another violent migraine attacking his senses. He looked at Ohkura in the eyes and formed two words with his mouth. I'm sorry.

When the sun reached its zenith, the drums echoed in the palace and announced the start of the duel. The practice was surrounded with armed guards pointing their spears at them. There was no chance of escaping this time. They took a few steps back, putting some distance between them. Their gazes were locked, sending to the other messages of love and gratitude. Someone shouted Start! within the crowd but they couldn't hear it anymore, as their souls were already lying under a camphor tree, kissing on a carpet of white flowers.

They ran at each other suddenly and without a scream plunged deeply their blades through the other's revered heart. They fell on their knees embraced, blood already soaking the white kimonos. They stayed like this for a split second, the audience wordlessly waiting for the outcome of the fight. When they finally took their last breath, together, their bodies yielded as one, snuggled in a pool of blood. 

In the silent courtyard, the Shogun stood up and left, satisfied. Red had always been her favorite color.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> End of story ! I hope you liked it as I loved writing it ;)


End file.
